Hard Paths and New Horizons
by typhoonboom08
Summary: When TJ discovers that he's gay and his friends turn on him, he moves away and meets a new group of very special friends. But when enemies return and worse than ever, the kids must be able to look past their issues or they may not survive. slash and het.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Life at Third Street School seemed a little quieter than usual lately. The kindergarteners were still being their usual, wild selves, King Freddie was shouting orders left and right, Miss Finster was still barking at anyone who lifted their foot too high off of the ground and the Ashleys with still shouting their catch phrase and laughing loudly every few minutes, but even so, the school had definitely calmed down as of late.

A part of it was due to Principle Prickely. After their last summer vacation fiasco, he had definitely become more kid friendly and as such, the playground was treated less harshly by the faculty. The other part the students figured was the lack of shenanigans performed by the most ragtag, yet effective, group in the school.

TJ, the group's natural born leader, just didn't see much of a need for pranks anymore. During the summer, he developed a great deal of respect for the principle and with Prickely so kid friendly, TJ's sense of justice wasn't triggered nearly so much, meaning less pranks. In addition, his group, the Ashleys and Lawson's gang had become more tolerant of each other, though grudgingly for some, and the school's biggest trouble makers had finally graduated the previous year. So, other than when Randall and Miss Finster needed to be put back in their place, the group had been focusing almost entirely on their two favourite things to do during recess; dodge ball and kickball.

"Ok guys, we got 'em two for two, let's do it one more time." TJ Detweiler called from the pitcher's plate, a big red ball in hand. As he was one of the shorter members of the group, slightly chubby looking due to retaining baby fat and his really baggy jeans, shirt and jacket, the boy and looked pretty average by all things considered, he was the most admired, both by the group and everyone else on the playground. His friendly, carefree nature made him one of the most approachable people you could ever meet and his kindness, loyalty and sense of justice and adventure made his friendship a valuable one to all who gained it. One the playground, he stood out as affectively as the red hat sitting back to front on his head.

"Please Teej, like you have a chance at stopping me." Vince LaSalle smirked, strolling casually up to the plate. He was of African American descent and the most impressive looking member of the group. He was one of the taller members of the group, very athletic and always wearing a green basketball jersey, yellow wristbands and a confident smirk. He was one of, if not the most popular kid in school and the greatest sports player and he knew it. If it was a game, he had to win.

Grinning back, TJ tossed the ball and dived to the ground as Vince kicked it back at him at a speed that promised pain before running towards first base, the crowd of kids around cheering for a home run.

"OOF!" A blond kid gasped as the ball hit his gut, resulting in him falling to the ground, gasping for breath. A little stunned, he noticed a little bit of pressure on his chest and looked down to find the ball in his hands.

"Hey, I caught it. I caught a ball kick by VINCE!" He cheered, jumping to his feet happily.

"WHAT?" Vince gasped, stopping dead in his tracks, a stunned look on his face as he whipped around. "How did Mikey of all people manage to catch it? No one every catches me out." He cried in disbelief, failing to notice the kids cheering loudly for the boy.

Mikey Blumberg was easily the tallest member of the group. Though only ten, he was almost as tall as most of the teachers and was a bit overweight. However, despite his imposing form, he was a gentle soul. He wasn't a great athlete, but his passion for poetry and the arts were just as great as Vince's was for sports.

"Well boys and girls, that's three out. Time to change sides." Spinelli called triumphantly as she passed a groaning Vince to the kicker's bench. Another member of the six, Spinelli was an Italian American girl with raven black hair in pigtails and under a skier's hat. She was only about as tall as TJ, but she still was the greatest protector of the group. Strong and quick tempered, she was quick to jump into a fight if she or an innocent kid was given a hard time. She was a good friend, but as her leather jacket and boots suggest, taking her on was a very risky move.

"Unbelievable! Not only are we looking at a very quick changeover, Vince was actually caught out. I never thought I'd see the day."

"You got that right Gus. Not in the entire history of Third Street School sports has Vincent LaSalle ever been caught out before. We are talking about a catch that will go down in Third Street history." At a table with a loudspeaker, just outside the playing field, sat the last two members of the group, giving commentary as their friends played.

One was a boy with blond, spiky hair, square glasses and wearing a green, button down shirt tucked into his darker green pants and a high tech watch that stood out on his wrist. Gus Griswald was the smallest and newest member of the six, only having transferred into the school the previous year. Due to the tough and firm personality of his father and constantly being shuffled around schools, Gus was easily the least confident member of the group and had a tendency to be very sensitive. However, he had a heart of gold and with the help of his first group of friends, particularly TJ, he found the courage to show it, even if it meant taking on the toughest bullies if he had to.

The other was a girl as tall as Vince. Like Gus, she too wore large glasses, though hers were round, and a blue dress with a pink ribbon tied around her torso. Like Spinelli, she kept her auburn hair tied in pigtails, though hers went straight down from her head as opposed to Spinelli's going out to the side. The last member of the group also happened to be the smartest. She was a child prodigy, but still retained a polite, kind and modest personality. She loved learning for the sake of learning and helping the world and was happy to lend her brains to TJ's plans.

"You know Gretch, I really wish I had a camera right now. I don't think I've ever seen Mikey so excited or Vince so shocked." Gus commented happily. However, Vince turning a glare his way quickly wiped the smile off of his face and he gulped as he sunk behind the desk. "Um, let's get back to the game, shall we? It's Spinelli taking the field." Gus said, quickly changing the subject as Spinelli stepped into place. As the ball was thrown, she gave it a good booting and took off, eliciting cheers from the team and momentarily distracting everyone from the catch of the year.

As the game progresses, Ashley Q took to the field, looking as confident as Vince. As the ball was thrown, she almost casually kicked at it and sent it sailing towards the building.

"Look at that! I like, so did it again." She bragged as she walked uncaringly around the bases, only speeding up at the end when the kid fetching the ball tried and failed to get her out at the home base and leaving the fielding team to sigh. Vince however, just stared at her retreating form and grinned.

"I still can't believe that an Ashley is that good a kickball. Pretty and good at sports. What could be better?" Feeling confident, he took a quick check to make sure no one was looking his way and gave her a wink and a smile, getting a chuckle in return. Feeling confident with the result, he turned back to the game, however, the bell chose that moment to ring, ending recess. "Aww, man! Back to class." With a big, group sigh, the kids grudgingly headed back to the yellow painted building, their play time over.

* * *

"Hey Mikey, great catch."

"Way to go Mikey!"

"You're a school legend Mikey."

Student after student called out as the group walked through the halls at the end of the day, all of them thrilled by Mikey's success. Mikey looked like he'd died and gone to heaven as they approached the school's front door. All of his life, he'd been the laughing stock, the one that other kids made fun of and pushed around. All he'd wanted was to be treated respectfully, and now, not only was he being treated with kindness, he was the most popular kid in school. It was a dream come true and the enormous smile never left his face as he said 'thankyous' and 'talk to you tomorrows' to everyone.

"Wow, I never thought that the big guy would get so ecstatic over popularity." Spinelli commented amusedly as Mikey gave a dramatic bow to the Ashleys. "I mean, he's the one who always says popularity is fleeting and unnecessary. That good friends are all that you need."

"It appears that his phrases were more of a front." Gretchen responded, adjusting her glasses as the wind hit them. "He was trying to convince himself of it and make us feel better when our popularity levels would decrease while secretly, popularity was the greatest desire that he couldn't have."

"Mikey, you've gotta be the best kickball fielder ever." Phil stated, patting the gentle giant on the back.

"Why thank you Phil. I guess I'm not bad, am I?" Mikey replied with a laugh.

"Oh come on! It was a lucky catch, nothing more." Vince grumbled lowly, glaring at the ground. He was happy that Mikey was getting decent attention for once, but the compliments were at his expense and to him, stabbing reminders of his shame. "They're acting like it was skill."

"Oh let it go Vince. He doesn't get this kind of attention very often." TJ said softly as they approached their bikes. "It's not like they're questioning your skills. And besides, it'll all blow over pretty quickly and he'll be stuck where he started. Let him have his fifteen minutes."

"See you tomorrow everyone. I promise I'll catch every ball that comes my way." Mikey called, waving as a group of kids walked away. Beaming as brightly as the sun, he unchained his bike and joined the others as they took off. "Who would have ever felt that this would feel so good?"

Vince shut his mouth firmly as a snappy remark came to mind, deciding that TJ was right. He should be happy for his friend, not knocking him down.

"We'll just have to make sure that you can catch a ball like that again. So you can keep the popularity." He said instead, giving Mikey a small smile.

"Really Vince? You'll help me? Thank you so much my dear friend." Mikey said excitedly. He would have hugged the boy had they not already taken off down the street

"Not a problem Mikey. Though if you don't mind, I'd like your help with something too." Vince replied, looking at Mikey hopefully. "It's right up your alley, but I'll talk to you later about that."

"Sure Vince, I'll be happy to return the favour."

"Well if you two are done making dates, what do you say we head to Kelso's for a round of smoothies?" Spinelli asked, getting a little bored with the conversation. The others smiled and quickly agreed, changing direction towards their favourite hangout. No one noticed the odd look on TJ's face as they rode on their way.

The leader of the rag tag, yet extremely compatible group couldn't help it as an image of Vince and Mikey looking fancier than usual and sitting together at a booth crossed his mind. What was more, the image didn't bother him in the least. If anything, he kind of like it. It was such a weird and sudden thing to TJ that it left him confused.

"Hey Teej, come on, you're falling behind." Gretchen's call snapped him right out of it with a shake of his head. Speeding up, he just shrugged it off as his imagination running wild and joined the others in laughing as Vince made cracked a joke about Randall being like Miss Finster's pet dog.

* * *

The next day started mostly like any other. The gang met up at the bike rack before class, Miss Finster gave them another 'surprise' quiz and Randall was given a cookie for sucking up and squealing on who clogged all of the toilets in the boy's bathroom. The only difference was all the attention Mikey got on the way in and how he was drinking it all in greedily.

"Alright, time's up. Hand your papers forward for marking." Miss Finster barked. "Hopefully, more than two of you have passed this time." Sure that he had failed, TJ dejectedly handed his forward and sunk into his seat with a sigh. He had yet to pass even one of these stupid tests. To pass, you basically had to memorise everything Miss Finster had said and written since the beginning of the year. Excluding Randall, who could and would possibly do that?

"I see I'm going to be drawing a number of big Fs today too." Miss Finster grumbled, rifling through the papers before setting them on her desk. "Now, I would move on to having you read and answer questions on the revolution, but Principle Prickely has organised an assembly for the fifth and sixth graders for a lecture on the beginning affects of puberty."

"AAAAHHHH!" The screams reverberated throughout entire school as the fifth graders' faces turned white or red in fear and embarrassment.

"So you see, due to these new hormones coursing through your body, you will soon start gaining hair in new places and certain parts of your bodies will start changing shape." Principle Prickely stated, pointing to two overhead projections, one showing armpit hair and the other to an adult man and woman's chests. "You will also find new feelings occurring. You will start being attracted to other people physically. This is called lust. Once this starts, you will tempted to form relationships such as those your parents possess."

"Oh great, it's the experiment all over again." Spinelli muttered, scowling at the stage. "Only now there's even more to think about."

"And it's worse." Vince agreed, scrunching up his face. "Why would we want to look at some guy's armpit hair?"

"Though this does explain why our experiment had a negative result." Gretchen commented, taking every word in. "It's pleasurable for people because their bodies have redesigned themselves for it."

"All of these changes occur as to give you the requirements and instincts required to have kids of your own one day." Principle Prickely continued as the projection changed to a man, a woman and a baby. "How this occurs will be explained to you when you are older, but I will tell you that for such a thing to occur, it takes both a man and a woman. If people didn't get hormones, humans would cease to exist."

* * *

"That had to be the worst assembly I've ever been to." Gus groaned, a little green in the face.

"You can say that again. Like I wanted to hear about how much chest was coming to grow out." Spinelli complained, glaring at the ground.

"And let's not forget the period, whatever that is. Even Principle Prickely didn't want to talk about that one." Gretchen added, gulping. "I don't want to know what it really is."

"Well at least we know that everyone will eventually be a boy or girl liker. Now people will stop teasing each other over it." Mikey said happily, sending a small smile to Vince. "Now let's go play some kickball. I have fans to please.

"Sounds good to me." Spinelli stated excitedly, her previous thoughts forgotten. "I'll go get us a ball."

"I'm in. I haven't actually played in a while." Gretchen nodded, following Mikey to the field. "I'm assuming you guys are going to play to?"

"I'm..." Vince started before the sound of people giggling cut him off. Turning around, he found the Ashleys walking by, talking animatedly with each other as they headed toward their clubhouse. "Actually, I'll see you guys later. I have some business to take care of."

"Say what?" Gretchen gasped, her eyes widening almost to the size of her glasses. "But you never miss a chance to play sports."

"Hey, it's no big deal. I just have business to attend to." Vince shrugged, starting to walk away. "Besides, if I play, it will probably be the end of Mikey's popularity and TJ said to let him have his fifteen minutes. I'll just let him have more. See you later."

"Now that was shocking." TJ commented, gaping as he watched Vince disappear. "And very out of character."

"Just leave him be guys. Let's just go play." Mikey shrugged, turning away from the group so they wouldn't see his knowing smile and leading the way.

"I think I'm going to go to see the nurse." Gus groaned, holding his stomach as he turned back into the building.

"Poor Gus. He never does too well with Prickely's lectures." Gretchen said sympathetically as they watched him go.

"Yeah, but you really can't blame him this time. Heck, I feel weird after that one." TJ responded. The lecture had definitely gotten to him. Ever since it ended, he had this funny feeling inside of him and he unconsciously swept his eyes over every person he saw, checking out every part of their bodies. What confused him even more was that his eyes lingered a little longer on the guys than the girls. He guessed it was because he was curious as to how he would develop.

"Are you guys going to wonder about the damn thing all day, or are we gonna play?" Spinelli demanded, catching up to them, ball in hand. Conceding to her point, they headed off and let the game begin.

* * *

Half an hour later, which found the teams even and people cheering as Mikey made a number of catches, TJ stepped up to the plate, his eyes focused solely on the ball. Pulling her arm back, Gretchen threw the ball at him as hard as she could. TJ lifted his foot was about to kick it when-

"Guys, guys, you've got to see this." Thrown off by the sudden cry, TJ missed the ball and lost his balance, falling back on his butt. Looking up, he saw an astounded looking Gus sprinting in their direction before stopping by Gretchen and bending over, puffing hard with his hands on his knees.

"What is it Gus, what's wrong?" TJ asked worriedly, getting back to his feet and moving to his friend.

"And can't it wait until after the game?" Mikey asked, annoyed.

"Whoa, the poetry loving doofus who hates the idea of winning and losing in games is the one who wants to keep playing? That makes two of us acting weird today." Spinelli said, a little shocked.

"You don't...know the half of it." Gus puffed as TJ helped him stand upright. "You have got to see what Vince is doing behind the Ashleys' clubhouse. Come on." Shrugging confusedly to each other, TJ, Spinelli and Gretchen followed their little blond friend, ignoring the annoyed groan from Mikey and the complaints of Mikey's fans that the game was over as he followed them.

Making their way to the clubhouse, they altered their root so as to avoid Ashley A standing at the entrance and gossiping with Ashley T. Reaching the pile of tyres, they slowly crept across the side and peaked around it. As they peaked, Gus had to put a hand over both TJ and Spinelli's mouths so as to stop them from gasping, Mikey doing the same to Gretchen.

Standing there with his back to them was none other than Vince. He had yet to notice them and wouldn't for a while, as his arms were wrapped around Ashley Q and both were releasing low moans as they smashed their lips together.

"Whompin Bobula! Vince is kissing an ASHLEY!" Spinelli whisper shouted , turning to the others. "And he's LIKING it!"

"This is very interesting. I didn't know Vince was a girl liker and who would have thought that he'd be interested in one of the people we consider our worst enemies?"

"He happens to believe that she is very beautiful and loves her craftiness and her athletic ability." Mikey said dismissively, pulling the group away. "As far as he's concerned, she is the perfect girl for him."

"You knew about this Mikey?" Gus asked, shocked that Mikey knew and hadn't mentioned it.

"It's what he wanted my help with." Mikey shrugged. "He wanted a few tips on how a guy like him gets a girl like her. I watch all different types of romance movies, so I was the perfect source of information for him. Now can we get back to our game? Or should I look for other people to play with?"

"How could you help him get an Ashley?" Spinelli scowled. "You should of had him find a different girl. One we actually like."

"It's his choice who he dates Spinelli."

The two kept arguing, with Gus and Gretchen trying to keep the peace, but TJ wasn't paying attention. Turning to look at the still kissing couple, he thought about when he kissed Spinelli and how he hadn't liked it. Going over the memory, he focused on every detail of how it felt to kiss a girl and scrunched his face up in disgust.

_This isn't any better. I still think it's gross._ He thought as Vince and Ashley Q took a moment to catch their breath before Ashley giggled and kissed smug looking Vince again. Tired of the gross activity, he was about to turn away when an image of him in Ashley's place kissing Vince crossed his mind. Gasping, he turned away faster than a whip and leaned back against the tyres, his cheeks turning vey red. _Where did that come from?_ He asked himself, embarrassed and confused. _Why would I imagine kissing Vince?_

Now he was beyond confused. He knew that girls became boy likers and boys became girl likers, but he'd never heard of a boy boy liker. It wasn't backed up by the puberty speech either, as it was designed to create kids and that required a girl and a boy, not two boys. _Maybe there's something wrong with me._ He thought sadly. _I'll have to check on this. But I think this time, I'll research it myself. I don't want anyone else to know._ Nodding to himself, he turned his attention back to the argument just as Spinelli sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I won't tell him off for this, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to her or any of those other powder puffs."

"That sounds fair to me." TJ replied, getting everyone's attention. "Now let's get out of here before we ruin their moment. We can tease Vince about this later." He added with a grin, keeping up appearances. The others all either smirked or smiled in agreement and they headed back to the kickball field, much to Mikey's and the crowd's delight. The others let what they'd seen slip to the back of their minds as they either focused on the game or gawked as Mikey started claiming he was the greatest in a very Vince way as he caught another two people out. That is except for TJ. Even as they played and wondered at Mikey's changes, he knew his mind wouldn't leave his problem until he had the answers that he seeked.

* * *

That night, after dinner and grudgingly doing his homework, TJ booted up the family's computer. Bringing up a Senior Fusion web page to hide his activities if his family came in, he opened another window and brought up Google.

"Let's see." He muttered lowly, mulling over what to write. "Boy doesn't like kissing girls, imagines kissing guys. That should do it. Reason. That should do it." His heart rate increasing, he nervously hit the search button.

The first results proved absolutely useless, only commenting on girls kissing boys or boy or girl practicing kissing each other for the real thing. A couple mentioned boys genuinely, but upon further inspection, he found that they were mostly French, Italian or Russians and it was just a way of saying hello to them. Getting frustrated, he was about to hit the computer when a link caught his attention. It said 'Am I bi or gay?'. Not knowing what those words meant, he typed them into the search engine and asked for a definition. When the page updated itself, he was pleased to see that this time, the first link was exactly what he was looking for and clicked on it.

"Now let's see here. A bisexual, or bi for short is a person who is sexually attracted to both genders. Ok, that's something, but I'm not attracted to girls at all." TJ muttered before moving down the page. "Let's see what gay means. Here we go, a man who is attracted to other men and is not attracted to women. The female equivalent is a lesbian. Ok, so I'm not sick or broken or anything, I'm just gay." TJ sighed in relief at that. He was so sure that something was wrong with him. However, this one, small piece of information ensured him that he was perfectly fine, just different than what he'd expected.

As his relief settled down, his curiosity took over and he started looking for more information on gays. After all, if he was one, he should know about them right? The first thing that came up on the search was porn. As soon as he saw that word, he knew to stay away. Gay porn was still porn and his parents had already told him that that stuff was meant only for adults. The next few pages depicted a number of gay bars. Again, TJ knew that you had to be an adult to get into one, but it still made him feel relieved to know that there was a place that gays could get together. After all, if he'd never seen any sign of gays before, they had to be less common than boys that liked girls right?

The next part was a report on the last gay rights parade. That one confused TJ. He couldn't figure out why they would need a parade for their rights. Did people need parades to be together or something? Hoping to find the answer, he read the report and gulped loudly as he read a line stating that they were fighting for their rights. He may be knew to sexuality stuff, but he was fully aware that the only times that you have to fight for your rights is when you don't have them or they are under threat of being taken away.

It didn't take long to get answers to his questions. He paled considerably with each page he passed, words like disgust, hatred, mistreatment and rejection crossing his vision. By the time he'd shut the computer off, he was in tears. He knew now that homosexuality was hormonal, just like normal couples and it couldn't be changed. That would be fine with him if it wasn't for how people treated people like him. He'd found a number of pages working to help gay people along his search, something that he was very grateful for, but that didn't change what others did. Dating back to when religion was in power, gays had been mistreated, rejected by the world, harassed and assaulted by straight people. There was once even a death penalty for it and plenty of gays still got murdered for being just that by homophobics. People had been disowned by their own families and left on the streets. He was more afraid than he had ever been in his entire life now. He wouldn't dare tell his parents. They were religious people, not extremely so, but they did still believe most of it, and it was written in the bible that homosexuality was an enormous sin. He couldn't bear to see their faces if they ever found out about him and Becky was no different.

_But I can't deal with this alone._ He thought miserably as he headed into his room and flopped on his bed. _I'm scared and I don't know what t do. I need someone to talk to about this, but if I haven't seen any other gay people before, what are the chances that I will know?_ Laughing hollowly at the chances, he turned to his dresser and his eye caught the photo sitting on top. It was the school photo taken last year and he was the only one in it still clean. It had been Gus's first class picture and in wanting his father to be proud of him, he wanted to stay clean for the shot. Unfortunately, they were the last to have their picture taken and the kids who'd already gone through it were running wild. The group had sacrificed their time and ultimately their own appearances to help Gus stay clean, being the true friends that they were, only for Gus to make the same sacrifice when Lawson cornered TJ with cheese. That photo was his favourite as that day was one of many that proved just how loyal and caring the group was to each other and how happy they were with each other.

_Maybe that's the way to go_. TJ thought as he got up and ready for bed. _We've stood together through every other situation. Why would that change now?_ Feeling a little more appeased, he brushed his teeth and went to bed.

* * *

Any sense of reassurance the thought of his friends gave him before was completely gone by the next morning. The closer he got to the school, the more nervous he became. He had to stop riding his bike and walk half the way to school as he was shaking too hard to stay upright. As a result, he made it just as the bell rang.

"He Teej, hurry up and chain up your bike or you'll get a tardy." Gretchen called, heading through the double doors with Gus and Spinelli. Mikey wasn't far behind them, talking animatedly with a large group of students and Vince wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Probably off with Ashley Q." TJ muttered, watching the other three Ashleys strut into the school as he chained his bike and followed them. He made it to class just before Miss Finster did.

"Detweiler, into your seat now!" She barked, setting a stack of papers onto her desk. Not wanting any trouble today, he immediately jumped into his seat and pulled out his #2 pencil for Miss Finster's daily 'surprise quiz'.

It wasn't until after lunch that TJ was able to gather the courage to tell his friends. He was too much of a wreck during their first recess, not that the group really noticed. Vince was absent, off with Ashley Q again, and Mikey was giving all of his attention the crowd of people who had come to hang out with him nonstop since he caught that ball. The other Ashleys had once again teased Spinelli, leaving her on the warpath and Gretchen had stayed inside to talk to Hank. Gus was the only one paying any attention to TJ, while trying to calm down Spinelli, and knew something was up, but he didn't want to invade TJ's privacy. He could tell that his friend wanted to tell him something and decided to just wait until TJ was ready to say it.

Deciding that he had to say before he lost his nerve again, he grabbed Vince by the arm as they entered the playground and dragged him towards the side of the building near the trash cans, motioning for the others to follow.

"Hey! Teej, what are you doing? I have somewhere that I have to be." Vince cried, looking down at TJ with exasperation.

"I have something I need to get off my chest and there is no way that I can say this more than once, so can you please just wait a minute? Then you can go back to the lip mash with Ashley Q." TJ asked desperately, getting a shocked gasp from Vince.

"Um, what do you mean lip mash? Me? No way and with an Ashley? Get real." Vince said quickly, trying to look as indignant as possible.

"Can the crap Vince, Gus caught you and Mikey told us you went to him for pointers while we watched you." Spinelli responded, rolling her eyes.

"Friends, must we continue this argument? Can we not let TJ say what he wants to say and get back to the kickball court?" Mikey asked dramatically before Vince could respond any more than dropping his jaw and blushing.

"Yeah, before I lose my nerve again." TJ nodded in agreement as his eyes darted around the area. "But first, make sure that Randall or any other kid isn't in hearing distance."

Noticing the near panicked look in his eyes, the group fanned out and checked every hiding spot. When they were sure no one else was around, they gathered back together and waited expectantly for what TJ had to say.

"Before I say anything, you guys have to swear on the kid's unwritten code of honour that you won't mention a word of this to anyone." TJ stuttered, getting more and more nervous by the second. "No matter what you think of it or me after you hear it, no matter what you or I ever do, this goes to the grave with you."

"Sure Teej. We promise. Now tell us already." Spinelli said, a little shocked. She'd never heard TJ talking this way before. The others quickly nodded in agreement, all of them just as put off as Spinelli.

"Ok. Well you see, ever since that assembly yesterday, actually even before that now that I think about it, I've had funny feelings. They became really noticeable when we caught Vince kissing." He rambled, biting his lip and looking at the ground.

"So what, you've become a girl liker?" Vince asked dully, raising an eyebrow. "I realise that I don't want that getting around at the moment, but that's hardly worth doing all of this."

"Yeah. I'm a boy liker. I've dealt with it and so can you." Spinelli said reassuringly, blushing a little bit at the thought as she stared at him.

"I know, and if was just that I was a girl liker, it wouldn't be so bad." TJ responded, his lip almost bleeding at the pressure he was putting on it.

"What, are you falling for someone special too?" Gretchen asked.

"Um, no. It's that... I'm..."

"Come on Teej, I have people who want to see the school's newest great catcher in action." Mikey said impatiently, causing everyone to turn and stare at him in amazement. That was completely unlike Mikey. What had happened to their gentle, patient and understanding friend?

"Well, um, ok." TJ squeaked fearfully. That sure hadn't done anything to increase his confidence. "You see, I'm...g...I'm gay!" There. He said it.

The entire area had gone tense and silent. TJ was so scared at what their reactions would be that he couldn't even hear the noises travelling from the rest of the playground. The rest of the group couldn't either, as the last two words echoed in their ears.

After a full minute of no responses, TJ couldn't take it anymore and hesitantly looked up to see their neutral faces.

"Please guys, say something. Anything, please?" He begged, looking at them desperately.

Vince was the first one to come out of it at that and TJ almost cried as his face warped into a look of disgust.

"Well then you better stay away from churches. Your own religion states you'll be struck by a lightning." He spat, turning back towards the playground.

"Vince-" TJ started desperately, grabbing his wrist, only for Vince to roughly pull it out.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! You're a disgusting creep. I don't want anything to do with you, fagot!"

Tears fell down TJ's face and his knees wobbled as Vince stomped away. When the sports star did stop and turn around, it was only to look at the rest of the group.

"What about you guys? Are you still intending to stick around that!" He asked, spitting 'that' out like it was something foul and sending another dagger through TJ's already damaged heart.

"Not me. I don't want anything to do with him." Mikey stated snobbishly, again surprising everyone with the out of character attitude and causing TJ to whimper as the pain in his chest continued to rise. Not even sparing TJ a glance, Mikey headed towards Vince.

"Sorry Detweiler, but my religion is very clear that bad and wrong and there is no scientific need for a boy boy liker." Gretchen said coldly, following Mikey. "Our communication shall now cease.

"I can't believe this!" Spinelli shouted furiously. Jumping in surprise, Vince Mikey and Gretchen looked to her fearfully, worried that she was angry with them, but sighed in relief when they found her staring daggers at a fear scared and heartbroken TJ. "How could you do this TJ? HOW COULD YOU?"

"Spinelli, I didn...didn't mean for this to happen." TJ sobbed, not doing anything to stop the river of tears falling down his face.

"I don't care what you say. We're through. You disgust me. And if you EVER talk to me again, I'll whomp you into next week." She screamed, grabbing him by his jacket and tossing him to the ground before stomping away.

TJ did nothing in response except crawl into a ball and cry, his body wracking with sobs. That was it. With one line, he'd lost every one of his friends. It was everything he feared. Now, the best that he could help for was that they didn't tell anyone. He was sure they wouldn't with their promise, but who knows now? He was likely to be spending the rest of his life friendless with everyone in sight either ignoring his existence or throwing every insult imaginable at him.

"Let's get out of here guys, before he starts hitting on me, Mikey or Gus." Vince said, giving TJ one more disgusted snarl before heading off again, the others behind him.

"Then good riddance to all of you." Everyone, even TJ, froze in their place at how cold that voice had been and turned to look absolutely shocked at none other than Gus. The bespectacled boy had the fiercest look on his face that they'd ever seen as he stared disgustedly not at TJ, but the at the group. From his place on the ground, TJ's watery eyes started up at him in shock and amazement while the others shivered at the glare. They had only ever seen that look on his face once before and it meant the end of the entire higher grade. It was the glare of El Diablo. The one who struck terror into an entire school.

"I can't believe I ever respected any of you." He snarled venomously, his glare never weakening. "TJ is the greatest friend any of you ever had. He's selflessly help you through all of your issues and worked harder than any of us to make the playground a fair and kid friendly place. When everyone else wanted to abandon you or treat you like crap, TJ was always the first one to stand up for you, even risking bodily injury if he had to. And now, for something that doesn't even have the slightest effect on you, you're treating him like crap and turning your backs on him. That is the most despicable thing anyone could ever do. The lot of you DISGUST ME! Now get out of here, you good for nothing lowlifes before you leave here black and blue." As he finished his rant, he grabbed the nearest trashcan lids for emphasis, holding them like he would a dodge ball. Fully aware of what he was capable of, the four of them paled considerably before turning as quickly as they could and running for their lives. Watching them go with a scowl, he put the trashcan lids back down and turned sadly to TJ.

Forgotten tears continued to run down his face as he stared incredulously up at Gus. TJ knew that Gus could be brave when he needed to be and he'd seen the fierceness the boy possessed, hidden with himself the last time El Diablo appeared, striking revenge for what Lawson did to Hector. But he never thought he'd see it again, let alone directed at the group.

Not only that, but after Gretchen, Spinelli and even Mikey had turned on him, he expected to have no friends, to be despised by everyone. Yet here was Gus, standing up for him against even the toughest group to fight on the playground. No one would dare take on Spinelli, only Lawson would try it with Vince and usually and Gretchen won every argument she entered yet Gus, the last person anyone expect to, took on all three and actually made them head for the hills. And all for him. The surprise TJ felt over that development was only overwhelmed by his gratitude as the boy in question laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know I'm not much, but I promise that I'm completely ok with this TJ." Gus said softly, giving TJ's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks Gus. You-you don't know how much that means to me." TJ sobbed, staring up at him thankfully. "Don't sell yourself short. You are more than I could ever hope for in a friend. I'm so glad that I didn't lose you too."

"You never will Teej, I promise." Gus responded, helping TJ to sit up. "You were the first kid to ever be nice to me, to want to be my friend. You've always done everything you could to defend, comfort and support me when I needed it. You even stopped people from hurting me the couple of times I got corrupted by power and helped me make things right when I did something wrong. You've always had my back TJ, and that's what's important. Who cares if you're gay? You're still the same, kind, supportive kid with the heart of gold I met the day I first came here and that's all that ever has or will matter."

TJ could only smile at that, wiping away his tears. He was touched that Gus felt so highly of him. His heart was still aching and was barely holding together, but it definitely dulled slightly at Gus's display of protectiveness and loyalty. It was enough to give him hope that maybe someday, things would be ok. But for now the pain of losing his friends was too much and he dropped his head onto Gus's shoulder and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The All Grwon Up gang will appear in the next chapter. And that is when the story will loose it's currently angst nature**

The rest of the day had been the hardest TJ had ever gone through. Vince, Gretchen Spinelli and Mikey wouldn't even look at him, though he would admit to being partly relieved at that, and the resulting questions and stares he got as a result only made him feel even more like a freak. Even Miss Finster had noticed the tense atmosphere her classroom had acquired and wanted to know what was wrong. TJ silently thanked anyone listening that his former friends, though those two words only enhanced his pain, had stuck to their promise and just said that they'd had a fight. Though he wasn't sure whether they weren't saying anything because they promised not to or because they were worried how his news getting out would affect their own reputations.

When the school day finally ended, TJ stayed back in the class for a few extra minutes with Gus by his side before heading towards the bike rack, hoping the others would be gone by the time he got there.

"Well at least I won't have to deal with them hating me for a few days." TJ sighed miserably as they exited the front doors. "Thank God for weekends."

"Don't worry Teej." Gus said reassuringly, reaching and unchaining his bike. "I'm sure that they'll eventually come around and if they're really that shallow, then they don't deserve to be your friend anyway."

"Maybe Gus, but that doesn't make it hurt any less." TJ sighed as he grabbed his helmet. "See you later." Gus watched sympathetically as TJ took off for home, pedalling slower than usual so as not to catch up to Spinelli.

_There has to be some way that I can help him._ Gus thought as he turned for his own home. _But what can I do besides be there for him?_

Mr and Mrs Detweiler saw something was wrong the minute they got home that evening. The bloodshot eyes alone were more than enough to tell. Add the miserable expression, the lack of Senior Fusion comics and the fact that he was sitting on with his bed with his knees brought to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. They tried repeatedly to get him to talk to them, but all he did was sob as another bought of tears filled his eyes.

It hadn't changed by the time dinner was on the table. His parents and even Becky shot him worried looks as he merely stared at his plate dejectedly, moving the food from one side to the other.

"Honey, you have to eat." Mrs Detweiler said softly and worriedly. She about to call a psychiatrist. She'd never seen a boy so depressed in her life and she didn't have a clue how it could possibly have happened.

"I'm not really hungry." TJ mumbled, dropping his fork and looking at the ground. His parents weren't sure to be more relieved at finally getting a word out of him or worried about what he'd actually said at that.

Mrs Detweiler was about to respond when he was cut off by the doorbell. "Now that's odd. Who would be coming here at dinner time?" She muttered, leaving the kitchen and heading to the front door. When she opened it, she was shocked to find a tall, blond man in a military uniform before her. "Hello. I believe that you are Mr Griswald right?"

"Correct ma'am, it is a pleasure to officially make your acquaintance." Mr Griswald greeted, raising his hand in salute. "I am here to see if my son Gustav would be able to stay here for a little while. He has informed me that a disagreement occurred within our sons' troop at school today and he felt Mr Detweiler could use his company."

"Hi Mrs Detweiler." Gus greeted quietly, stepping out from behind his father.

"Hello Gus." Mrs Detweiler said, smiling down at him before turning back to his father. "I would be happy to have Gus over. I've never seem TJ nearly this upset, a friend who knows the situation is probably exactly what he needs right now. Would it be alright if he slept over?"

"No problem at all ma'am. Gustav thought you might ask. Private, go and fetch your bag." Mr Griswald said, nodding to Mrs Detweiler while Gus did as told.

"Wow. Gus either knows me better than I thought or the problem is really that bad." Mrs Detweiler mumbled, her happiness at Gus's arrival giving way to her worry again.

"Do not worry too much ma'am, I'm sure my boy can fix him up." Mr Griswald replied as reassuringly as his way of talking could. Saying farewell with a salute, he headed back to his car.

"Well, come on in dear. We're having dinner and there's plenty to go around." Mrs Detweiler said, guiding Gus inside and dumping his bag in the living room. "TJ, you have a visitor staying over." She said happily as they entered the kitchen. His body suddenly tensing didn't go unnoticed by everyone in the room before he slowly turned around in his seat. However, al the tension left his body the instant he saw his friend in the doorway and a small smile crossed his face.

"Hey Gus. What are you doing here?"

"Seeing you Teej, why else would I be here?" Gus smiled, sitting in the vacant seat next the troubled boy and thankfully taking the plate Mrs Detweiler offered him. His smile turning into a small grin, TJ gave Gus a grateful look and finally brought some food to his mouth.

* * *

"I'm scared Gus." TJ muttered, staring at his feet as he dropped his comic onto his bed. After dinner, the boys had gone up to TJ's room and attempted to put a dent in the mountain of comics he had stashed away. However, TJ hadn't made it past the first the first speech bubble. Gus hadn't really been paying much attention to the one in his hands either, just making himself appear busy as he waited for TJ to get everything off of his chest.

"I know Teej. This is something new and completely unexpected. Add that to how the gang responded to it, it's only natural for you to be scared."

"Yeah, I know. My fears are fully founded. That's the problem." TJ said as his eyes filled with liquid again. "If anyone else at school finds out, I'll never be able to show my face there again. Everyone will treat me like dirt. And what if my parents find out? They could disown me, leave me out in a gutter somewhere. If this gets out, I could be looking at a life without anyone."

Unknown to those within, Mrs Detweiler was standing just outside of the door, listening intently to their conversation. As TJ finally started talking, she went from relieved to worried, to horrified. Why would she ever throw out her baby boy? She loved him unconditionally. What could possibly have happened that would make him think that for even a second?

"Honey, what are you doing? That's incredibly rude." Mr Detweiler asked softly as he climbed the stairs, frowning at his wife.

"Come on now dear, TJ hasn't responded to a single thing we've said to him. This is the only way we're going to find out anything at this point." She responded defensively. "Besides, I'm glad I am doing this. I still don't have a clue what the problem is, but it's got TJ in such a bad state that he thinks we may even throw him out because of it."

"What?" Mr Detweiler gasped, his disapproving look disappearing instantly as fear and concern took its place. "Move over, let me hear too."

"Don't be stupid TJ." Gus stated firmly, causing TJ to whip his head to face him, his eyes wide. "Your parents love you too much to do that to you. They might be a little disappointed, but they'll get over it. And I'm sure there are a few more people like me who are perfectly ok with it in over two hundred kids. I'm mean, it's not like the Government allows them to shoot you on sight or anything. And even if they all do turn their backs on you, you still won't be alone Teej. You have me, and under no circumstances is that going to change."

"It means a lot to me that your by my side and hopeful for my happiness Gus, but how could you possibly be sure?" TJ asked uncertainly. "I mean, let's face it, your dad could be transferred at any time and then I'll lose you. And imagine what King Freddie would do if he found out. He'd have me dragged across the blacktop by wild boars until I reach the seventh grade! And how can you be so sure my parents will be accepting? People have been driven to misery and suicide because of their parent's reactions!"

"Wow, the one time you choose to put in an effort in research." Gus commented, rubbing his temples before wrapping an arm around TJ's shoulders and giving him the gentlest and most reassuring look he was capable of. "TJ, that may be true, but those parents weren't your parents. They only want you to be happy and even if that meant marrying someone with extra limbs, they wouldn't complain about you doing it. You don't have to tell them anything until you're ready, but don't think for a minute that you'll end up on the streets. They'll always stand by you. I promise. And hey, if you ever need it, I can guarantee that you'll always be welcome at my house."

"You seem really confident about my parents." TJ commented nervously. "But what about the other kids? What about king F-"

"Don't be silly Teej. Where would Freddie get wild boars from?" Gus interrupted jokingly, before returning to his previous tone of voice. "I know that there will be at least a few other people who'd support you if this got out and others eventually would too as they get older. Heck, a number of them will find themselves in the same position. This isn't as rare as you thing it is Teej, it's just that a lot of people hide for the same reasons you are. I'll admit that if this gets out, your life won't be anywhere near perfect, but it won't be all doom and gloom either."

"Maybe you're right. And it's not like I have to tell anyone, it's none of their business." TJ responded, calming down. Smiling softly, he pulled Gus into a hug, one that was happily returned. "Thanks Gus."

"Any time. I've always got your back, just like you've always had mine."

* * *

The worried and confused looks on Mr and Mrs Detweiler's did not disappear as the boys fell into silence. They couldn't believe that the situation was so bad that TJ of all people would have great fear over the reactions of others, even them. They knew their son, pranks and all, and they knew that there was nothing in the world that he was capable of that would make them stop loving him. This had them stumped.

"What do you think we should do?" Mrs Detweiler asked, fiddling with her fingers as they walked away and into their room. "We know exactly how badly this is worrying TJ now, but we still don't have a clue what the problem is."

"I think we should just make sure he knows that we love him and wait for him to feel comfortable enough to tell us." Mr Detweiler answered, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "Gus knows what's going on and seems to be having a decent enough effect of TJ for now and if we try to force this out of him, we may make his issues with our reaction worse. We could ask Gus, but he'll probably refuse to tell us. TJ doesn't want anyone knowing and Gus is a pretty loyal kid."

"Are you sure that's the best thing we can do?"

"Honey, we know our son. Once he goes tight lipped that's it. Let Gus help him through this. He'll tell us if we need to know eventually."

"I guess you're right." Mrs Detweiler sighed in defeat. She hated to admit it, but her husband was right. Even if they went and confronted TJ about it, he'd either clam up like before or spout off a lie so convincing that she'd believe it in an instant. The boy had a silver tongue to go his heart of gold. If she wanted the truth, she'd just have to wait.

* * *

The boys spent the rest of the night going back through the comics, playing a couple of board games and racing each other on TJ's Xbox. The previous tension had lightened significantly, and it was sighs of relief that TJ's parents caught the laughter and smiles their son was releasing. A reassuring friend seemed to be all that he needed at the moment and Mrs Detweiler had already called Mrs Griswald to see if Gus could stay until after dinner the next day.

"Boys, it's time for bed." Mrs Detweiler called as TJ cheered, the word winner crossing the TV screen. "Go brush your teeth."

"Ok mom." TJ sighed, turning the game off. He only waited for Gus to grab his toothbrush from his bag before they headed towards the bathroom.

"If those two get any closer, we'll be orchestrating their wedding." Mr Detweiler said jokingly, coming up behind his wife.

"There always was something a little different between their relationship than the others." Mrs Detweiler replied, listening to the chuckles coming down the stairs. "I think it's because Gus is so sensitive and low on confidence. It's TJ's instinct to help and protect him as much as possible."

"And now their roles have reversed." Mr Detweiler commented. "Gus has stepped up. TJ's lucky to have made such a good friend."

* * *

"So who would you rather meet, Big Foot or Count Dracula?" TJ asked as they exited his bathroom.

"That's easy, Big Foot. It would be a really cool experience and with his lopsided feet, he'd be easier to run away from." Gus answered, grabbing his Pyjamas and getting changed. TJ was a little surprised that Gus was willing to do such a thing in front of him. Gus was admittedly a little uncomfortable with it, but that was due to him disliking the idea of undressing in front of anyone. However, he decided to do it as another little thing that would help ensure TJ that he didn't mind TJ's discovery at all. TJ seemed to have gotten the message, but being thorough didn't hurt. "Aren't you going to get changed?" He asked as he looked up and saw TJ still staring at him in surprise, grinning as TJ shook his head.

"Oh yeah." He muttered a little embarrassedly, grabbing his own pj's. He was just doing up the last button on his shirt when a knock on the door heralded the entrance of his mother.

"Hey boys, we've run into a bit of a snag. Apparently, the spare mattress was left out when I had your father clean it and the rain and our neighbour's dog got to it. It would have been nice to have known before." She muttered to herself, staring back down the hall. "So I hope you two don't mind sharing TJ's bed?"

"Don't worry mom, I'll just go sleep on the cou-"

"I have no problem with that." Gus interrupted, surprising TJ again and not sure if he was amused or tired of the wide eyed look.

"Great. Goodnight boys." Mrs Detweiler said warmly as she turned and left the room, turning off the light and closing the door behind her.

"You really don't mind sharing a bed with me?" TJ asked softly as Gus gently guided him to it and pulled back the blankets.

"Well, you're not going to kick me in your sleep are you?" Gus asked jokingly, climbing in as TJ hesitantly followed him. "Teej, you're a perfectly decent person. What are you gonna try to do? In fact, other than kiss me, what do you even know how to do?"

"Good point." TJ snorted, climbing in. "I just wanted to make sure. I mean, if you were gay like me-"

"I'd have the greatest catch in all of Third Street School." Gus smiled, nudging TJ playfully. "Though, it would be weird dating someone who's basically like a big brother to me."

"Thanks Gus." TJ said appreciatively. He never knew he held that kind of position with Gus, but now that he thought about it, he was right. TJ had always protected him when he needed it, helped gently guide him to the right decision when he had a big problem and always did whatever he could to make Gus happy. In turn, Gus had always had TJ's best interest at heart. He had a heart of gold as great as TJ's and had risked himself more than once solely for TJ's benefit. Though about the same age, he was like a little brother to him too, though now, he was starting to step up to equal terms.

As a big yawn interrupted his thoughts, he decided that reflection could wait till later and gave Gus one more soft smile before closing his eyes. "Good night Gus."

"Night Teej." Gus replied softly before placing his glasses on the dresser and following TJ into unconsciousness.

* * *

Despite all of his new issues, TJ had the time of his life over the weekend. Ignoring the glares he got as he passed Spinelli's house, he headed to the park with Gus and messed around until they were both on the ground either exhausted or laughing. By that time, he'd have forgotten all of his worries. Gus made sure of that. Any time TJ looked like his worries were catching up to him, Gus quickly diverted his attention elsewhere.

As TJ was dealing with his issues, Gus was changing too. The blond had not only stepped up in confidence and protectiveness, but his athletic capability had quickly grown. One of the ways he helped TJ forget his problems was to get him helping with his kicking. Already fast from running from bullies and the best at catching and dodging, he proved to be an amazing kickball player in only a couple hours of decent practice. He still couldn't kick a ball nearly as well as TJ could, but he was still perfectly decent and three times better than before. Seeing the improvement, TJ soon decided to help him more with soccer too, helping him develop his control of the ball. Gus returned the favour by teaching TJ the basics to playing guitar, a perfect distraction as it was something completely knew to TJ and required a lot of focus, meaning no wandering thoughts. It wasn't until Monday that his fear and sadness returned.

Accepting a ride to school from his dad over riding his bike, he avoided the bike rack where Vince and Gretchen had already arrived and sat beside the cannon, waving to Corn Chip Girl as she went by.

"Hey Teej, sleep well?" Startled, TJ turned around to find Gus leaning on the cannon, smiling happily down at him.

"Oh, hey Gus." TJ sighed, calming himself down. "Not really. I woke up too early and couldn't get the possibilities out of my head."

Gus could only nod sympathetically. TJ had panicked over every worst scenario plenty of times and as TJ had pointed out, there was no way that Gus could ensure him that everything would be ok with the rest of the old group knowing his secret. After all, they had broken promises of secrecy before. The kissing experiment was the perfect example. So Gus did the only thing he ever could in that situation: distract him from it.

"Hey, did you see that old movie on TV last night? It was about a giant dinosaur named Reptar taking on a cyborg snail."

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." TJ nodded, his eyes gaining a spark they only got when he was excited about a monster or superhero. "I really liked the part where Reptar slid on that slim Robosnail spat up and used it to go into a sliding tackle. I've gotta try that. But with water, mucus is bit too gross."

"I'm going to the video store after school. Apparently, there's a lot of movies on Reptar and I wanna see them all. Wanna watch them with me?" Gus asked just as the bell rang.

"Yeah, I'd love to. Now let's get moving. The last thing we need is to be late for class. Miss Finster will kill us."

"What else is new?" Gus retorted with a grin, but followed TJ as he brushed the grass off of his clothes and ran into the building. He slowed down however, and his face turned sad as they reached their classroom. Gus immediately saw why and stiffened angrily. Vince and Spinelli were glaring disgustedly at him while Mikey and Gretch were clearly ignoring his existence.

TJ was ready to cry when he saw them. He'd hoped with a few days at least Mikey would change his mind about him, but it was clear that that was not going to happen. Barely aware that Gus was hovering protectively by his side, TJ walked in and sat at his desk which was unfortunately between Vince's and Spinelli's.

"Alright class, I've got a treat for you today. A pop quiz. HA!" Miss Finster cackled, dropping the usual pile of test papers on her desk. "Today there are fifty questions to answer, all word problems. So let's get to it shall we?"

* * *

The class was even harder than usual with four sets of intense stares directed at him every few minutes. One from Miss Finster, waiting for him to do something she could punish him for, two more from Vince and Spinelli looking at him with scowls and disgust and the fourth one, though it gave him a sense of reassurance as opposed to nervousness or sadness, was Gus's worried and sympathetic glances from behind him. When recess finally arrived, he leapt out of his seat and, completely ignoring Miss Finster's angry voice shouting at him for it, ran as fast as he could to and out the door to the playground. Sighing at the momentary peace, he walked along the building wall and sat down next to the kindergartener's fence. It was mere moments later that the excited kids followed him out and played on the playground, all of them completely happy and carefree.

The moments surrounded by the other kids, any one of them potentially knowing his secret if the others blabbed were almost as tense for TJ as the classroom had been and only let up as Gus exited the building and found him.

"You're not planning to just sit there all recess are you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Have you got a better idea that keeps me away from the others?" TJ asked smartly, wincing the instant the words came out of his mouth. "Sorry Gus, I didn't mean to sound so mean."

"It's ok, I understand." Gus shrugged it off before grabbing TJ's arm and pulling him to his feet. "How about we grab a ball and go to the dodge ball wall? The others never go there and you could help some more with my kicking."

"Yeah, ok. A better plan than anything I can come up with." TJ nodded and led the way to where Randall was handing out the balls. However, by the time they got there, Vince was the only person still collecting one.

"Oh great, I would have to run into you." Vince scowled as he turned around, his eyeing TJ distastefully. "Don't think for a second that I'm gonna let you play kickball with us." Randall's presence and acquiring a ball was completely forgotten as TJ bit his lip and looked down at the ground, his eyes squeezing shut as he tried desperately not to cry. "Oh look, you're a baby now too. Go spray the waterworks to someone who might actually care."

"Shut up jerk." Vince tensed for a second at the low, shilling voice before turning to glare at Gus. That tone was still so unfamiliar coming from Gus and as memories of the threat that came his way the last and only time he heard it before, it was only because he was in between the only possible weapons and the blond that he didn't run away. "We have no interest at even looking at you, let alone playing with you. You're the one that started this conversation, not us. Now do us a favour and get lost."

"Why would you give up all of your friends and stand up for someone like HIM?" Vince snarled, leaning his face into Gus's personal face. "If I had to guess, I'd say you're a fag too." As soon as the words came out, he knew he'd said the wrong thing. Fire burned in Gus's eyes as he heard a choked sob from TJ and his face went red with rage. Faster than Vince could see, Gus's hands lashed out, grabbed the front of his shirt and forcefully shoved Vince onto his knees, his face not even an inch away from Gus's.

"Never and I mean _never_ call him that again." He hissed venomously, causing Vince to gulp in fear. "I may not be like Teej, but I stood beside him because I'm a good friend and he's always been a good friend to everyone he meets. If you were in his position, he would still be by your side, yet you and your friends treat him like dirt and as far as I'm concerned, people like that aren't worth my time. That's why I'm by his side. Because he is a better person than you could ever hope to be and so am I. Now get OUT OF MY FACE!" With that, he shoved Vince to the ground, snatched a ball from the basket and wrapped an arm around TJ, guiding him gently away as the tears poured down his face again. Shaken and embarrassed that Gus of all people had been able to do that to him, Vince grabbed the ball he dropped and headed towards the kickball field, determined to redeem himself in his mind. None of them took any notice of Randall.

"Moist. This is the biggest scoop in the history of the playground. If I tell Miss Finster, I could have both Vince and Gus in detention for their behaviour, but then she'd tell me not to tell anyone why they'd been fighting. However," He cackled, rubbing his hands together. "If I tell the Ashleys, the entire school will find out in no time. And I can always report to Miss Finster later. Hehehe, TJ, after I'm done, you won't be able to set foot on the playground ever again." Laughing darkly, he grabbed the ball basket and put it away before heading off to the Ashley's clubhouse.

* * *

It took all of recess and a lot of kicking a ball while imagining it was Vince's head for TJ to calm down. He was hoping over the weekend that the situation would die down a bit, but Vince had, if anything, gotten even worse. He even managed to make Gus of all people act like Spinelli! Now that was a scary thought.

_Hopefully the lunch break will go by easier._ He thought sadly as the bell rang and he headed back to class while Gus returned the ball. As he walked through the halls, staring at the ground, he didn't notice fowl looks pointed his way or that the cruel laughter of the Ashleys was directed his way, along with their pointing fingers. That is, until he got to class and found everyone inside staring at him either as if they had something foul underneath their noses or like they could understand or believe something he said or did. It took only a second to figure out why. _They...they found out somehow. But how...did Vince get mad and tell them?_ His face turned pale and he visibly shook as he walked to his desk. His reaction to them seemed to confirm what they'd been told as they all began whispering and none of it sounded good. Some didn't even bother to keep their voices down as TJ past them.

"Look at him. He's pale as a sheet. It has to be true."

"How disgusting."

"I always thought he was a freak, but this is a new low."

"I caught him looking at me the other day. I'm creeping out."

"Oh you poor boy. Don't worry, we'll keep the disgusting boy away from you."

The more he heard, the more he shook and by the time he'd made it to his desk, he almost fell down. His vision turned blurry as his eyes pooled and cried again, dropping his head on his crossed arms. This only caused the class to talk more, adding new insults into their lines. TJ considered running, but it was at that moment that Miss Finster entered the room.

"Alright, all of you QUIET!" She shouted, effectively shutting everyone up as Gus and Spinelli, the last two people to enter the room, headed to their seats, glaring at each other the whole way. TJ had never felt or even known that he could feel this appreciative of Miss Finster as he did at that moment. She had put an instant halt to the personal attack. However the damage had already been done. And as the glares and disgusted looks never left his back, the pain only continued to get worse.

As Miss Finster turned to right on the blackboard, a ball of paper struck TJ in the head, the sudden impact causing his head to whip up as the paper fell on his desk before him. His hands shaking worse than an earthquake, he opened the paper and had to bite his lip so hard that it bled to stop the agonised sob from leaving his throat. On the middle of the sheet was a picture of him, recognisable by the red hat, tied to a burning stake like a witch. Around the picture was every word that could possibly be thrown at him and cause pain. Fag, disgusting, freak, sinner, filth and many more.

He couldn't take it. What was left of his fragile world had been completely shattered and his hopes of anything getting better were snuffed out. Dropping the paper, he jumped out of his seat and shot out the door, completely ignoring Miss Finster's voice barking for him to come back. He could barely see as tears poured like waterfalls down his face, but he never stopped running. Charging the door at the end of the hallway, he burst through it and out onto the playground. Even then, he never slowed down, he just ran towards and through the trees. It wasn't until he reached the old, abandoned playground that he finally stopped, collapsing face first onto the grass. He didn't care that he had a mouthful of dirt. He didn't care that his nose was aching from where it was stuck between the hard ground and the weight of his head. He just laid there and cried for the friends he'd lost and the looks of hatred and disgust he'd gained.

* * *

"Detweiler! Where do you think you're going? Come back here." Miss Finster shouted, running to the door. The rest of the class took advantage of her distraction to talk about what just happened.

Nothing that reached Gus's ears was good and once again, he was tempted to do a Spinelli, only this time on everyone in the class, including Spinelli herself. Grinding his teeth, he ignored them as he got to his feet and walked up to TJ's desk to see what had caused such a reaction.

His eyes widened in horror as he looked at the paper. It was no surprise that Teej had run. The most optimistic person in the world would have broken down at the sight of this. His horror turning into a blind rage a moment later and with the last remaining pieces of his rational mind, he focused on one word. Recognising the handwriting, he turned to the culprit: the cackling Ashley B.

"How dare you." He said lowly and venomously, turning to yellow clad girl. Turning to him, she went to respond with pride in herself, but like Vince and the others before her, she found her breath leaving her and she shook in fear at the deadly look crossing the blond boy's face.

"You think you're so special because of who your parents are. You think your good fortune gives you the right to attack others." He continued, his voice becoming louder and more venomous. Every student in the class had turned to him by this point, shocked at who was speaking in such a way and terrified by it at the same time. Even Miss Finster was shocked into silence. "You and your group of twits are possibly the most despicable, pathetic lowlifes I have ever had the misfortune to meet, only comparable to the four pieces of scum I once called friends. I don't care who you think you are cow, if you EVER do something like this to TJ again, or anything for that matter, I WILL KICK YOU PATHETIC ASS ALL THE WAY TO HELL!"

"Griswald!" Miss Finster cried, caught between shock and outrage at his behaviour as Ashley B shook underneath his hate-filled glare, her dark skin turning whiter than his. "What is the meaning of this? You're looking at detention for two weeks with that horrible speech!" Giving Ashley B one more long, venomous look, Gus stomped up to Miss Finster, grabbed her hand and thrust the paper into it. "As the rest of the school now knows, and when I find out who felt like blabbing I'm going to make sure they wish they were never born, TJ is gay. The entire class is ridiculing him and Ashley B was despicable enough to throw this at him." As Miss Finster looked down and screamed in disgust at what she saw, Gus walked right out of the door and after TJ. He didn't care how much trouble he got into, or hearing Miss Finster screech at Ashley B and the rest of the class for what they'd done. His friend needed him and right now, that was all he cared about.

* * *

It took a while for Gus to find TJ. He'd searched the entire school and came up with nothing before the abandoned playground crossed his mind. When it finally did, he mentally kicked himself. It was a place that was constantly deserted and completely out of sight. The perfect place for TJ to hide.

Knocking away branches, he trudged right through the school's most rugged terrain to the open field filled with broken play equipment and almost cried. There laid TJ, still face down on the ground and not moving an inch.

"Teej, TJ, are you ok? Come on, answer me." He cried, running to his friend's side. Gently rolling him onto his back, he sighed in relief as he noticed TJ's breathing pattern an discerned that he'd just cried himself to sleep.

"Oh Teej." Gus sighed sympathetically, wiping away the dirt sticking to his face. Not knowing what he could possibly do to help him now, with everyone knowing his secret and proving his fears to be accurate, he just let him sleep, promising that he'd be there for him when he woke up.

* * *

The distant laughter of kids was the first thing to cross TJ's senses as he groaned, slowly opening his dazed eyes. The oblivious moment after waking up felt like bliss to TJ and despite his confusion as to why he was sleeping on the grass, he felt a desperate need to hold on to the half asleep state. However, as usual, it proved to be a futile attempt as the events of the day crashed brutally through his moment of bliss and tears once again threatened to fall down his tearstained face.

"Hey Teej." A soft voice said as a comforting hand landed on his shoulder. Looking up he found himself staring at a sadly grinning Gus and immediately sat up and grabbed him like a lifeline, shaking profusely. "It's ok TJ. I'm here and I'm not alone either." Gus said reassuringly, nodding his head to the side as he returned the hug.

Looking up, TJ's mouth fell open as his eyes found Corn Chip Girl, Hector and Butch sitting nearby, all staring at him with sadness or sympathy.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked, sniffling.

"It was easy to figure out where'd you go. After all, with all the stories I know about, I can predict just about anyone's reaction to anything." Butch shrugged indifferently, though still not managing to hide his pity for TJ.

"I helped kidnapped you here a couple of times, remember?" Hector said with a grin.

"And I noticed Gus coming here from the window during class." Cornchip Girl finished. "We all wanted to make sure that you were ok."

"And to warn about what's going on." Butch added lowly, for the first time wishing that he didn't have to provide the warning. After all, this was far worse than a paper fortune teller or even kissing.

"W-what do you mean? What's going on?" TJ stuttered, already having an idea.

"TJ, after we got separated on the way back to class, I noticed that everyone I passed was... talking badly about you." Gus said hesitantly, staring at the grass. "They were talking about excluding you from everything along with... other things. Like that note."

"But it gets worse." Butch continued, causing TJ's heart to drop even further. "Some of the kids want to punish you for this and they consider the dodge ball wall to only be a starting point. I've heard the most horrific plans a kid can think of, flushing your head in the girl's bathroom, giving you to the Kindergarteners, even stripping you and hanging you from the flag pole. And to make it worse, King Freddie has agreed to all of it."

"What?" TJ gasped, wide eyed and terrified. He'd never heard of anyone ever been treated so horribly in the history of the school and from the look on his face, neither had Butch. And if the king was in on it too, then the entire school would hunt him relentlessly. It was amazing that no hostiles had looked for him here yet.

"Yep. King Freddie has decreed that you are to be taken to him to start your punishment immediately. And anyone who assists you or refuses to hand you in to him shall share your fate." Butch sighed, taking the tooth pick out of his mouth. TJ's heart rate increased so much at that that he thought it would exploded. This was cruel beyond imagination. And to make it worse, the others could have to go through it too. Staring around the clearing, his eyes met the sad and scared ones of everyone else and felt both gratitude and fear for them. The four of them were still by his side and risking a fate worse than death to a kid for him. They had to be the bravest and most loyal people he'd ever met.

"That's why more people aren't with us." Hector stated sadly. "Sticky, Tubby, Jake and other first graders think that kissing people is gross, but they still like you."

"So do the pale kids. I ran into a couple of them." Cornchip Girl added with a nod. "But they won't come to see you.

"That's because they are too scared to stand up against the rest of the school." Butch sighed. "Those who are willing to get over it don't want to be targeted by the rest of the school, so they are hiding amongst them. They'll probably even help turning you in if they find you with someone else."

"But you guys are here, risking everything for me. Thank you." TJ stated, giving them a small smile, surprising even himself that he could. After all, the situation looked really bleak. Seeing this, the others could only grin back.

"Of course we are. You're a good kid and you've done plenty for ever kid on the playground. Gay or not, you should have someone by your side." Butch replied, fiddling with his toothpick. "But now you need to decide what you're going to do. Unless this situation is resolved, there will be absolutely nothing this small group will be able to do against a whole playground."

"You're right. But what can I do?" TJ asked miserably, tightening his hold on Gus again.

"There is no way you'll change the whole school's mind on this. Staying here is a really bad idea." Gus responded sadly. Taking a deep breath and preparing himself for TJ's response he continued very firmly. "You're going to have to tell your parents and have them deal with the situation."

"WHAT?" TJ screamed, pulling away from Gus and staring at him incredulously. "More people find out about my secret and it ruins everything and your answer t it is to tell even more people? And of all people, my parents? Them taking it badly is the only way that this could get any worse."

"And you telling them what's happened and why is your only chance of this getting better." Gus responded firmly, leaving no room for argument. "With all of the kids finding out, I have no doubt that the adults will too. The teachers are no doubt already aware and one way or another, this is going to reach your parents' ears. It'll be better if it comes from you first and that way something can done to save you from this before the kids can do anything to you. They might be sad at first when you tell them Teej, but they will accept it. I promise. Your parents are too loving not too. Becky too, even if she won't admit it."

"Gus is right TJ. They are the only ones that can help you." Cornchip Girl agreed, Hector and Butch nodding behind her.

Looking from each face, TJ knew that it was the only possible route, even if it was one they knew he didn't want to tread. But alas, he had no choice.

"I guess you're right." He sighed, his eyes watering again as he turned back to Gus. "I'll do it tonight. But I'll need you there Gus. There's no way that I'll get through this on my own."

Gus sighed in relief at that, glad that he didn't have to fight his point across anymore before nodding with a warm smile. "Sure Teej. Not a problem."

The group just sat there for the rest of the break, listening as Butch told them stories from his brother's time at Third Street School. Some made them laugh, others shake in fear, but all of them had his desired affect and made TJ forget his issues, if only for a while. When the bell rang, much too soon for TJ's taste, they waited a few minutes before heading in, to ensure that none saw where they'd been hiding and to limit the verbal assaults on TJ. Saying their goodbyes, they headed towards their classes.

When they entered their room, Miss Finster didn't say a word to them, either about their tardiness or their disappearance, something that shocked both of them considerably. The students continued to send disgusted looks at TJ, but whether from Gus's threat or Miss Finster saying something after he left, all of them kept their mouths shut. As they took their seats, Gus smirked at the empty desk to his left, getting a strong sense of satisfaction at clearly getting Ashley B suspended.

TJ just took his seat and kept his head down. He said nothing as Miss Finster started the lesson and just wrote the words she wanted them to learn spelling in his book, praying that everything would be ok when he told his parents that night. And that they could somehow end his nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

TJ's fork was visibly shaking as he forced himself to eat that night. His appetite was completely nonexistent, despite his favourite meal sitting before him. It was finally time to tell his parents his secret, he knew he had no choice now, but despite all that Gus and the others had done to encourage him of a positive outcome, his mind couldn't stop replaying the worse case scenarios over and over. Being beaten, locked away, called all those foul names the kids had thrown at him or thrown out of the house seemed like the most likely reactions. They were definitely the ones that were most common on the internet.

_Gus was right. I did pick the worse subject for me to thoroughly research._ He thought, finding sad humour in the fact. It wouldn't had been so bad if there were stories about gay people getting through life ok, but between religion, politics and the unaccepting nature of many small minded people, even the good things he found were to combat the bad. _That and people don't usually care about what's going ok. That's not exciting in any way._

What courage he'd been trying to build up since dinner started escaped his grasp again as that crossed his mind and his shaking increased so much that he dropped his fork onto the plate with a resounding bang, catching the attention of all three of his already worried family members.

"Honey, are you ok? You're shaking. Do you feel sick?" Mrs Detweiler asked, barely holding down her panic. If she didn't find out what was wrong with her son quickly, the emergency line would be getting screamed at.

_Well, that did it._ TJ thought miserably as he frowned at the table, trying to stop his eyes from watering again. _I have to tell them something now. I might as well get this over with. Please let them be cool with it, please!_

A reassuring hand squeezed his shoulder, calming him down, if only slightly. As promised, Gus was once again at the table by his side, ready to do or say anything he had to to support TJ in what had to be the scariest moment of his entire life. Glancing at him through the corner of his eye, TJ sent him a thankful look, thanking any God that was listening that he was blessed with such a good friend.

"Mom, dad, Becky... there's something I have to tell you." He mumbled nervously before forcing himself to look up into their worried eyes. He was glad he did, for at that moment, he could see not only their concern, but their love for him there, something he'd never noticed before. At that moment, his fears receded a little and he finally felt as if Gus could be right. _Just get it out Theodore and hope for the best._ "You see, what's been bothering me lately is...I discovered that I'm...um...I'm gay!" He stated and immediately looked back down at his food, not able to bare watching the possible emotions warping their faces.

The silence at that moment was only broken by the cluttering of utensils being dropped and it quickly became torturous to TJ. They hated him right? That was why they hadn't said anything yet, they were too busy trying to figure out whether they were going to punish him for it or toss him out. Why else wouldn't they have reassured him that everything was ok yet? He was stupid to hope for a good outcome, stupid to think that this would help him, stupid to think that his life could possibly get-

"So you wouldn't mind coming with me when I go buying those awesome male model magazines?" _Huh?_ That was not what he was expecting to hear, and neither was that light, joking tone. His head whipping up like lightning, he was astounded to find Becky looking at him with a warm grin on her face. Looking into her eyes, he didn't find any hint of disgust or hatred like he'd expected, but acceptance and reassurance. "Or we can find some novels for you. You seemed to really like ready my fantasies in my diary from my point of view." She added teasingly.

_She's ok with it. Becky, of all people, is ok with me. I have the best sister ever._ Despite his embarrassed blush at what she said, TJ sent her a very thankful look before his nerves returned and he slowly looked towards his parents.

He stiffened at the sight of them and only stopped himself from shaking again when Gus' hand was placed on his back, rubbing between his shoulder blades. It was still unclear as to how his father felt about the situation. He was clearly in total shock and it wasn't hard to figure out why. How many people discover that their gay at the young age of ten? And that's besides however he actually felt about the subject. Of all the things that might have been bugging his son, this definitely wasn't one that had crossed his mind.

His mother however, had reacted and it made him very worried. He couldn't see her face properly, but he could see the tears falling down it and hear her gasping. He wasn't entirely sure what to make of it, but he was certain that those were not tears of happiness.

"TJ, are you sure? How could you know?" She sobbed, looking back up at him. Her eyes were full of emotions, but TJ couldn't make out which ones. _At least there's no malice or hatred there, I know that much at least._ He thought, relieved, but still nervous as to her response. Deciding to wait and see how she would respond until after everything was set straight, took a deep breath and, blushing the whole time told her everything. The images that had been popping up in his head since the puberty assembly, the fact that kissing Spinelli still felt gross to him while the idea of Vince kissing Mikey made him feel like he wanted to try it, the information he'd found and how similar it was to how he felt and how his eyes kept lingering on boys while he felt the urge to touch them. By the end, he was so embarrassed at telling them all things that he'd even refused to tell Gus before that his whole head had turned crimson and he found the cooling lump on his plate to be extremely interesting.

"Well, that was almost exactly like when Becky noticed the magic of hormones." Mrs Detweiler commented, chuckling lightly as she wiped away her tears.

"So... are you ok with this mom?" TJ asked hesitantly, encouraged by her comment, but this wary of the answer.

"Well, I have to admit that I am a little disappointed that I'll never see you bring home a nice girl, get married and give me grandchildren." She started, but quickly continued upon seeing the hurt look forming on his face. "But I'll get over it. All I want for you honey is for you to be good and happy. If that means that you date boys, then it's fine with me."

"You're mother's... right TJ." Mr Detweiler agreed, finally coming out of his shocked state and catching his son off guard. "I'm going to need some time to properly adjust to it, but that's not going to change anything between us son, that's solely my problem. I only ask that when you start having dating questions, please ask your mother?"

"Sure dad, I promise." TJ chuckled, his face breaking into a big, relieved grin. His family accepted him, they didn't reject him. Sure, his dad felt awkward about the subject, but he'd get over it. He loved TJ and to the boy, that was enough until the day his father properly adapted. Suddenly, despite everything else going on, the world seemed so much brighter to him, like there was a chance for his happiness.

"See Teej, I told you they'd be fine with it." Gus smiled, shaking him playfully, earning a surprised cry from the boy in question and a laugh from everyone else. As it died down however, Gus's smile faded and his face grew concerned and hesitant. "Teej... do you want me to go on from here or...?"

"What. There's more to this story?" Becky asked, looking at the two with a cheeky grin. "Are you two dating or something?"

"No." Both said quickly as Gus chuckled and TJ blushed. However, once again, the smile vanished as Gus turned to TJ again. Taking the responding nod as permission to tell the story, Gus bit his lip and turned sadly to the rest of the family.

"You see, TJ told our entire group together and the others took it in the most horrible way. To say that they were mean would be an understatement in most cases. And today, someone blabbed to the entire school and it wasn't pretty." He told them about how the kids had jibed and insulted TJ, the note and the plans of the almost every kid on the playground. The older three Detweilers' face quickly turned to horror and disbelief. By the end of the story, Mrs Detweiler has burst loudly into tears again and ran to hug her clear miserable son while Mr Detweiler and Becky kept alternating from glaring heatedly at the table and looking sympathetically at TJ.

Now that everything was on the table and TJ wasn't hiding anything, they could see just how broken he'd become and felt completely powerless to help him. He needed a miracle and his parents were the only ones that could possibly give it to him.

"My poor baby. My poor, sweet, innocent baby boy." Mrs Detweiler sobbed, tightening her grip on him. It was only his desperate need for affection as he cried that stopped TJ from trying to break free of her grip as the pressure built painfully around his chest. "Don't worry honey, we'll fix this. You'll be in a happy environment again soon."

"But how?" TJ sobbed, burying his head into her shoulder. "Even if you put me into a new school, I'll still be at risk of the kids at Third Street finding me every time I leave the house. And just one of them could easily spread it to any other school in town. It's not exactly that big."

"Then your mother and I will just get a job transfer." Mr Detweiler replied firmly, standing up and join the hug, Becky following him a moment later. "Both of our jobs have plenty of branches all around America. We'll move to a new city and you can start a new life there, away from anyone who might know about this."

"You're all willing to uproot your entire lives for me?" TJ asked, both astounded and hopeful.

"Of course bro. It's not like I have a boyfriend or anything tying me down anymore anyway." Becky shrugged casually. "And as long as we don't go too far away, I can always drive back to visit my friends."

"Then we all agree. Tomorrow, I'll pull you out of school, your father and I can file for transfers and when we get home, we'll look at houses over the internet and have our house put on the market." Mrs Detweiler stated, making a mental list of everything that had to be done. "We're going to do this in record time, so by tomorrow night we'll have boxes and we'll start packing everything."

"Thank you. All of you." TJ mumbled, directing his thankful eyes to everyone before ending on Gus. The bespectacled boy merely nodded in response, his eyes saying 'you're welcome' and 'I told you so' on their own. Funny how he and Gus could practically read each other's minds now. They couldn't do that last week.

"Now that everything's cleared up, what do you say we eat this delicious dinner before it gets cold?" Gus asked, getting a nod from everyone else as they sat back down. His fears gone and a way out of his nightmare revealed, TJ dug into his meal with gusto. He wasn't sure if it was due to his relief or what, but to him, food had never tasted so good.

* * *

A few weeks passed and like Mrs Detweiler said, their plans had gone through in record breaking time. Their jobs were easily transferred, the kids were enrolled in new schools, they'd finished packing and they had bought a new house. No one had bought their old one yet, but a loan from the bank quickly removed that issue, and would be repaid in full as soon as the house was sold.

They were finally packing the moving truck with the last of their belongings and the adults were making sure that they hadn't missed anything as TJ sat up in the tree house for the last time with Gus right beside him.

"I'm really going to miss this place. I've lived here my entire life." TJ sighed, staring out the window towards the house before turning to Gus. "And I'm really going to miss you. I probably won't see you again after today."

"Don't think that for a minute Teej." Gus responded firmly, shaking his head. "We will meet again. I promise that somehow I will make it happen. And when a Griswald makes a promise, he keeps it."

"I'll hold you to it." TJ smiled, not sure why, but believing Gus's words. He frowned to himself for a moment, coming to a decision, before looking up at Gus again and reaching up to his head. "And to prove my point, I expect you to give this back to me when we do meet again."

Gus' eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he stared as TJ grabbed his hand and left his red cap within it. "What? Your hat? TJ, this is the most important thing in the world to you. It's your signature item."

"Gus, we both know that TJ Detweiler isn't exactly here anymore." TJ sighed, staring down and chewing on his lip. "Things are starting to look up, but that doesn't mean the pain the other kids caused has gone or that my confidence has returned. I don't think that me will be back any time soon, and besides, I'm moving to a new city two hours away and starting a new life. If I'm getting a new life, then I'll become a new me. I won't be the same person that that hat symbolises. However, I do want it back one day." He added with a smile. "I mean, some parts of TJ will have to come back inevitably, right?"

"Yeah, just like the most important parts of Gus will always be there." Gus nodded, understanding perfectly what TJ wanted. He was going to reshape himself and losing the very thing that symbolises everything he stands for would help force him to break into a new mould instead of trying to restore his old one. The loss of it would push him to his next level as a person, just as helping TJ had pushed up Gus. "Oh and by the way Theodore, the name is Gustav."

"TJ honey, it's time to go." Mrs Detweiler called, interrupting any response TJ might have had. Shouting an 'ok' in response, the two of them left the tree house and headed back through the gate.

"Well, I'll see you Gus...tav." TJ said with a sad smile before holding out his hand. Gustav smiled and took it with a firm shake before pulling TJ in for a hug.

"I'll see you soon Theodore. But do try to find genuine happiness before then, ok?" TJ nodded as Gus pulled away. Getting into the car, he waved back to Gustav and his parents as the car drove off, the moving truck behind it. As they passed the school, Becky and Mr Detweiler both noticed a single tear fall down TJ's face, but whether from joy or sadness, they didn't know. In retrospect, not even TJ was entirely sure.

* * *

A week and many unpacked boxes later. The family had finally settled into their new home and heading back out into the rest of the world. Both Mr and Mrs Detweiler were running around the house, looking for random papers or keys in their haste to get to work on time, Becky was hogging the bathroom and TJ... hadn't even gotten dressed yet.

"Come on honey, you're going to be late." Mrs Detweiler called up. "Your father has to leave very soon."

"Be there in a minute." TJ replied, his eyes never leaving his wardrobe. He went to reach for his usual jacket, but stopped just as he was about to touch it. _I wanna become someone new. I've ditched my hat, maybe I should ditch everything else too. After all, Becky always said that the clothes make the man._ Rolling his eyes at that and making a mental note to have his head examined for listening to such a silly line, he looked back into his wardrobe and pulled out the newest clothes he had.

Seeing that he had grown a bit and that his clothes were showing off more skin than they should be, his mother had dragged him clothes shopping before they moved, but he hadn't worn any of the new clothes yet. Seeing now as good a time as any, he put on a pair of black shorts and a blue shirt with a black outline around his neck, the ends of his sleeves and the bottom of the shirt. Feeling a little self conscious, showing off more skin than he was used to, he looked in the mirror, only to smile. With his old clothes so baggy and covering everything, something he'd used to cover his rather bulkier body build, he hadn't noticed that the baby fat had decreased. Wrapping his hands around his arms for a moment, marvelling how much skinnier he looked, it was only his father's impatient cry that brought him back to reality. Hastily grabbing his back pack, he ran out the door and towards the car, feeling both excited and hesitant for his first day at the new school.

* * *

A boy with spiky, purple hair fumbled with the lock as he tried to open his locker. The bell had already rung and he still needed to get his books.

_Of all the times for Dil to hold me up just to tell me about some new breakthrough in understanding the messages in crop circles._ He thought irritably as he continued to fumble with the combination. Getting more annoyed and hasty by the second, he dropped the padlock again and was about to bash thing before a pair of hands gently pushed his back and opened it for him.

"Honestly Tommy, relax. What's Mr Beaker of all people going to do if you're late?" A brunette girl asked, stepping back next to an almost identical boy as the locker opened.

"Thanks Lil. I just don't want one of his long, dull lectures focused solely at me. Again." Tommy sighed, giving her an appreciative look as he grabbed his books and closed the door again. "Besides, if Pangborn finds us in the corridors after the bell, we'll get detention. Didn't he get just yesterday Phil?"

"Don't remind me. It's scary when he's yelling at you." The boy shivered, turning down the hall. Let's move."

"Finally, getting Phil to class on time isn't next to impossible." Lil grinned, following her twin down the corridor, Tommy right by her side.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Tommy agreed before picking up the pace himself. Watching him pull ahead, Lil suppressed the urge to frown disappointedly and followed him to their seats.

It turned out that Tommy needn't have worried as the teacher wasn't even there yet, something that interested Tommy. As slow talking and dull as Mr Beaker was, he was nothing if not punctual.

"Do you think we have a sub or something today?" Phil asked, catching on too.

"I hope so. Tanks to mom's screaming at the TV last night, I don't think I could stay awake through Mr Beakers lectures." Lil sighed, covering her mouth as a yawn came right on cue. Her hope was dashed a moment later with a groan however, as Mr Beaker entered the room, smiling more than usual.

"Good morning class. Today we have a new student joining our class." He started, raising a hand towards the door. "Please welcome Theodore Detweiler."

Tommy watched, along with the rest of the class, as a boy with brown hair and clad in black and blue walked nervously into the classroom. He found it a bit out how nervous the kid was, but then, he'd never moved to a completely new school full of strangers before so he couldn't really compare.

"Welcome to our class Theodore. Why don't you say a few words about yourself?" Mr Beaker asked. Theodore took one look at the class at that before he bit his lip and looked down at the ground, shaking his head shyly. Seeing the boy wasn't up for it, Mr Beaker took mercy on him. "If you're too nervous, that's ok. We're a pretty nice group of people, I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends in no time. Why don't you just go sit in the empty seat next to Lil. Lil, would you raise your hand please?"

She quickly did as she was asked and gave Theodore a friendly smile as he approached her. Looking up, he returned it with a nervous one of his own.

_Strange, he seems a little too nervous. Maybe he just needs more time to adjust. Or a friend._ She thought as he sat down. Watching him as the class went on, always keeping his head down, despite how everyone else was openly talking to each other, she made up her mind. She was going to make this Theodore smile for real. _I'm sure the others would be happy to help._


	4. Chapter 4

**This story's back in action! Been a while huh? Sorry about that. And thankyou everyone who sent in reviews and/or subscribed this story. I wasn't sure how popular it would be, especially since there's so few stories for both RAGU and Recess and no other stories in this category, but a lot of people have found it and like it so yeah, thanks for the support.**

* * *

"Lil, we've passed FOUR free tables, would you just pick one and sit down." Phil cried exasperatedly, struggling to keep up. Tommy Phil, Lil and Dil, who they'd picked up along the way, had stormed through to the cafeteria on Lil's demand, hurriedly bought their lunch and after a quick glance around, Lil had them practically running back out again. Seeing as she still refused to stop moving when they'd reached the outside tables, all of the boys were getting irritated. "What are you looking for anyway, a throne?"

"The others wouldn't be out here, we moved to fast." Tommy commented. Out of all of the boys, he was easily the calmest.

"I'm not looking for a seat or Chuckie and the girls, I'm looking for Theodore." Lil responded, never stopping the movement of both her feet and her neck. "He ran out of class before I could even talk to him."

"Maybe to go to the bathroom? Did you think of that?" Phil asked, resisting the urge to throw his hands in the air.

"Who's Theodore?" Dil asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"He's a new kid in our class. He was really nervous all morning and I figure that he could use a friend." Lil answered.

"Oh, he was nervous, didn't interact with other people? Maybe he's an alien in disguise." Dil cried excitedly. "So where is he? I wanna ask my knew alien friend about living on another planet."

"Dil, don't ask him if he's an alien, we want to welcome him, not make him think we're freaks." Lil ordered right as a patch of black and blue caught her eye. "There he is!"

"Good, now we can sit down and eat." Phil sighed, looking longingly down at his food. "If I had to wait any longer, I was gonna steal Lil's too."

Ignoring her brother's complaints, Lil walked up to the table and placed her tray down. When Theodore looked up in shock, she returned his gaze with a warm smile.

"Hi Theodore, I'm Lil. And this is my brother Phil and our friends Tommy and Dil. Do you mind if we sit with you?"

"U...um no, it's ok." He stuttered, looking both nervous and confused as they all sat down. "But why would you want to?"

"What do you mean?" Lil asked curiously. "You haven't done anything offensive or anything and you looked like you could use some company. Your first day at a new school can be pretty scary and stressful after all."

"But that's just it. I'm a new kid." Theodore responded, earning weird looks from the others. "I mean, at my old school, you're not suppose to even talk to a new kid for twenty four hours and even then, they weren't treated very fairly by most. It's part of the law of the playground."

"Wow, what a mean school." Tommy stated, wide eyed before an intrigued look crossed his face. "Your old school had a kid's law of the playground?"

"Yeah, the school playground is currently ruled by King Freddie." Theodore answered, looking thoroughly confused by their interest in what he considered everyday life. "The King rules to ensure fairness in sports and punishment to people who defy him or his rules and... basically sits around and bosses people around like a King"

"Sounds bad. Being bossed around by another kid." Phil said between bites. "We just follow the school's rules and the rules of popularity, mostly."

"Don't worry Theodore, we're a lot more welcoming." Tommy said reassuringly, Lil nodding in agreement. "Everyone here, from the newest to the oldest students are treated good or badly for who they are, not how long they've been here."

"And there's no king of the school. There's just the bossy, popular people." Dil added happily.

"No king? That's just weird to me." Theo muttered, staring down at his food. It was strange, but examining his face, Lil noticed confusion, insecurity, nervousness and even sadness flicker across it.

_Maybe it's because this is a bigger adjustment than any of us thought._ Lil thought. _Not only is it a new school and new people, he's having to adjust to a completely different set of rules outside of class. Well, it just means we'll have to help him a little more than I thought._

"Hey guys, we've been looking all over for you." A voice called, starling Theo. Looking up the group found the voice's owner to be a redheaded boy with glasses approaching the table. On one side of him was a Japanese girl with her hair tied up into a ponytail at the top of her head and an African girl with her hair tied back and decorated with multicoloured beads on the end of her strands. On his other side was a blond haired girl and the only one of them to be wearing makeup. "What are you guys doing out here?"

"They're talking to a really cute boy." Angelica squealed, rushing over and sitting herself right next to a startled Theo. "Hi, my name's Angelica. What's yours?" She asked, making him even more nervous as she battered her eyelashes at him.

_This is the absolute LAST thing I expected to happen today._ "M-my name's Theodore. But c-call me Theo." Theo stuttered, leaning back.

"Ok Theo." Angelica giggled. "So why haven't I seen you around before?"

"I'm t-the new kid." Theo replied, tensing. Despite what Tommy and the others said, there was no way someone who was clearly a popular kid would wanna talk to a new kid. _Though that would really help me right now. Weird, I never thought I'd be looking for rejection._

"Oh, well that would explain it. After all, I know everyone in one way or another." Angelica replied, shocking the brunette again. _So much for leaving me alone. Even she doesn't care._

"By that you mean who to suck up to and who to avoid to ensure your popularity?" The African girl asked dryly, taking a seat herself before turning a warm smile to Theo. "Hi. I'm Susie. And these two are Chuckie and his step sister Kimi."

"Hi and welcome to our school. Are you enjoying your first day?" Kimi asked, smiling warmly. It seemed to have the desired effect as Theo felt the bulk of his nerves recede.

"It's been ok. But it is a really big adjustment. This schools works so differently from my old one."

"What do you mean?" Chuckie asked curiously. "They might look different, but a school's a school. How much differently can they act? Unless you came from a private school or something."

"Let's just say that Theo's old school's student body had a more complex hierarchy. I'll tell you later." Lil answered for him, wanting to keep making progress. "So Theo, tell us about yourself. What do you like to do during your free time?"

"Um, well, I was known as the Prankster Prince back at my old school because I was always pulling off pranks and schemes against anyone being unjust. I like reading Senior Fusion comics and the Barnaby Boys books and playing just about anything with a ball in it." Theo answered softly, wracking his brain for the answer. He hadn't done much of any of that lately. Other than packing, he'd just sat somewhere talking to Gus or watching movies with Becky. he didn't even feel like pulling pranks or doing the theatrics that got him labelled as a crazy monkey child anymore. That part of him had disappeared when his world had shattered back at Third Street.

"Oh, so you're cute and a jock. My kind of boy." Angelica purred, leaning closer to the young brunette. His finally calming nerves shot sky high at that and it took every ounce of his self control not to jump out of his seat, settling for biting his lip and leaning away from the blonde and accidentally onto Tommy's shoulder.

"Oh, sorry." Theo said nervously, jumping to his feet. "Um, excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom."

"I'll show you the way there." Tommy offered, getting up too. Theo looked like he was going to refuse, but realising that he didn't know the way, he just turned his head away and nodded before following the purple haired boy.

Watching them go, Lil couldn't hold back the sigh of irritation. "Angelica, could you have come on to him any stronger?" She asked, giving the surprised blonde a glare. "He's really shy and he feels really out of place. He doesn't need someone acting like that right now."

"Well how was I supposed to know that he'd respond that way? Usually when a boy finds himself the centre of a beautiful girl's attention, they love it." Angelica replied defensively, though the look in her eye did say that she got the point. "But I'll turn it down a bit."

"I'm surprised that you're interested in a preteen." Kimi grinned, resulting in Angelica sticking her tongue out at her before the Japanese girl turned to Lil. "So while he's gone, why don't you fill us in on what he told you before?"

...

Theo sighed as he splashed water on his face, forcing himself to calm down. When he'd left for school that morning, he hadn't expected anyone to want to talk to him and that had been kind of reassuring for him. After being exposed at his old school, he hoped he'd be left alone. The less people that cared enough to talk to him, the less chance that his secret would get out. _And the less chance of getting my heart ripped out again._ He added miserably, his mind flashing back to the people that he once called his best friends. Without Gus beside him, nothing ever managed to distract him from thoughts of Spinelli and the others and the immense pain they still brought him.

However, now a new group of people had approached him, trying to be his friends, and on the first day too. When they first approached him, he thought that he could handle their presence if he had to. They were friendly people and as time went on, he couldn't help feeling a little comfortable. But Angelica was just far too much. He had no clue why she seemed to have an instant crush on him, but it set alarm bells off in his head. Not only was it awkward for him, but it created a much greater chance of his sexuality being exposed and just the thought was enough to send him into a full panic.

_What do I do now?_ He thought sadly, splashing his face again with a sigh just as Tommy walked in.

"Hey, you were taking a good while, are you ok?" Tommy asked, a concerned look crossing his face as Theo jumped, soaking the top of his shirt instead of his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scared you."

"No, it's ok. That Angelica girl's just got me a little jumpy." Theo replied, giving Tommy a shy smile as he pressed some paper towels to his shirt to soak up the water.

"Why don't you just take it off and put it under the hand dryer?" Tommy suggested, pointing to the said device hanging on the wall.

"Uh yeah. Good idea." Theo muttered, turning his back to Tommy as he pulled off his shirt, finding it weird that he suddenly didn't feel comfortable being shirtless in front of someone else, and hit the big button.

"Sorry about Angelica. She's always demanding attention and she does come very strongly when she wants something. You have just somehow become the object of her desire." Tommy said apologetically.

"It's ok. I just, um, don't want to be the centre of anyone's attention." Theo mumbled as he tested his shirt, sighing in relief and putting it on when it was merely damp. Tommy raised an eyebrow confusedly as he watched Theo. After all, Theo had admitted to being a prankster and a well known one at that. The kind of person who lives for attention.

_I realise that new schools could be scary, but I wonder why he would have such a change in personality?_ He thought before shrugging off as a topic for another time. _Maybe he just needs some friends to bring him out of his shell._

"Hey, the Finsters are sleeping over at my house tonight, so Phil and Lil are gonna join us for a movie night. Why don't you come along?" Tommy asked brightly. "We can get to know each other better."

"Did you say Finster?" Theo asked, his mind freezing at that word.

"Yeah, that's Chuckie and Kimi's last name. Why?" Tommy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-nothing. It just sounds familiar is all." Theo stuttered, turning away so Tommy wouldn't see him biting his lip. _If they're related to Miss Finster, they might find out about me. I'd better not let them find out that I'm associated with her in any way or I'm screwed._ "Um yeah, sorry, but I won't be able to make it tonight. I've still got a lot of unpacking to do." He added, praying that Tommy would let the Finster thing die as he turned back around. He gave a mental sigh of relief as Tommy let it go and just gave him a disappointed smile.

"Oh, yeah, I guess you would. All well, maybe next time." Tommy replied, getting a nod from Theo. "Well, come on. We'll do what we can to get Angelica off of your back for a while, but Lil isn't going to let you walk away that easily." He added with a mischievous grin as he pointed towards the door. Gulping slightly, Theo nodded hesitantly and followed Tommy back to his friends, hoping that he could keep his cool.

...

By end of the school day, Theo was in need for some major winding down. Not only was everything so different than he imagined that the school would be like, he had a popular girl being very open about her crush on him and a group of kids that were determined to find out everything about him. They seemed like perfectly good people and a month ago, Tj would have been thrilled to befriend them, but Theo was still hurt and scared. He was hesitant to talk to anyone and more than once, this group of people almost made him slip up and reveal his secret.

_It doesn't help that I think one of the boys is cute._ Theo added, shaking his head in an attempt to lose the blush the thought produced. _I need something to take my mind off of them._

Reaching his home only to find no one there, he went up to his room, intent on grabbing his copy of the Senior Fusion movie. Grabbing it, he headed into the lounge room, the only room currently possessing a TV, and turned it on.

"So I'm just going to watch movies here too huh?" He muttered to himself, a sad smile crossing his face. He just couldn't get into the movie, a fact that would have had his mother freaking out if she knew. It was his favourite movie after all. Normally he could watch it forever. But his mind was forever moving from his old friends to the new group trying to be his friends. He couldn't find many similarities between the two groups, other than Gus's old, insecure personality matching Chuckie's, a fact that made him feel both nervous from having nothing of his past to hold onto and hopeful that things would turn out differently with them. Not that he intended to tell them he was gay. But he did need friends, he longed for them even if he was scared to reach out to people again, and these guys weren't bad people at all. While a few were a little weird, or very weird in Dil's case, they were all really nice people. Even Angelica was amusing when she wasn't hitting on him. If she'd get her crush on him, he had a feeling that he could settle very well into their group.

_Maybe I should try to let them in, at least a little. Maybe they can help me be happy again._

...

As the day past into the night, not two hours away from Theo's new home, a prison exploded with lights, sirens deafening everyone within a mile of the place. Panicked guards ran all over the facility while police cars travelled the surrounding streets and police dogs searched the woods. All the while, in a black, military stealth helicopter, Phillium Benedict could hold back the cliché, evil laugh as he and those who busted him out flew far away from the authority's sight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The last few weeks had gone much smoother than Theo's first day. Lil had made it her mission to get the boy out of his shell and her friends were happy to join in, particularly Tommy, and asked him something new about him and telling him tales of their old adventures every day before inviting him to hang out after school. Though he had yet to accept an invite, Lil's hard work definitely was paying off. Much to her delight, Theo definitely was becoming more and more comfortable around them. More than once, Kimi had commented on seeing a much more confident and playful look appearing on his face as the group joked around, even contributing himself at that time. Lil was confident that it was Theo's old personality shining through and now that she'd seen it, she was even more determined to bring it out.

"So we filled their clubhouse with mice and when they went running to get the teacher, Gus grabbed the bat, put it in the doll pram and ran away screaming about mice. No one suspected that the a girl running from the little guys was actually in on it." Theo grinned as the group laughed, chuckling himself as the memory of Gus' act appeared in his head. He had been careful not to release anyone else's names, but with all the stories the group had told him, he felt he should return the favour. And hearing about the time Phil dressed up like Lil had brought that one to mind.

"Oh man, we should try that on Savannah's little possie sometime. They're always being cows. It would be a scream." Phil laughed, ignoring the look of disapproval on Kimi's face.

"I'm sure Angelica would love it if we did." Tommy added. "That is of course until one of the mice jumps on her."

"Then she'd kill us." Chuckie cried.

"No she wouldn't. She'd never know we had any involvement. Either that or she'll be involved herself." Susie replied, taking a sip of her drink.

"Moving on, are you guys gonna come watch our soccer practice today? I've been working on a few new moves and I was hoping I could get them recorded and an opinion." Lil asked, looking around the table, particularly at Tommy.

Yeah, I'll come. And I'll bring me camcorder." Tommy answered, turning away from Lil as a light blush appeared on his face. Oblivious, the others just nodded their heads.

"What about you Theo, come watch?" Kimi asked hopefully as the boy in question took a bit of his sandwich. Theo could feel everyone's eyes on him at that, all waiting for his response and leaving him feeling uncomfortable. _Though not as much as last week._ He thought as he swallowed. _Still wish Dil or Angelica were here to cause a distraction though. Oh, well, just answer the question. _

"Sure, I'll come." He said, surprising even himself with that one. It slipped out before he even thought about going.

The gang looked on in wide eyed shock. They'd expected another no like every other time, he even looked like he was about to say no. and yet...

"YES! We finally got him to join us somewhere!" Lil screamed, causing everyone at and around the table to jump as she laughed.

"Ok Lil, calm down now." Susie said softly, sparing a worried glance at Theo. Her cheers had scored the boy as many looks as Lil when the crowd figured out who she was talking about and Susie wasn't sure how he'd take all of the attention.

However, strangely enough, Theo didn't feel bothered at all. In fact he was grinning at overexcited girl. It had been a while since he'd made someone that happy and all he had to do was say yes. He'd forgotten how good it felt to make others happy. _I'm gonna have to agree more often._

Though they weren't screaming in excitement, Kimi, Tommy, Chuckie and Phil had their own mental celebrations as well as they looked at Theo's face. Gone was the shy and conflicted look he usually sported and in its place was pride and true happiness. Their efforts were paying off and they liked what they saw.

...

Soccer practice went pretty much the same as usual. Sitting with Tommy and the Finsters, Theo found it impossible to close his dropped jaw as Lil took the field. The girl dominated every manoeuvre they practiced, making even their second best player, Wolly, look pathetic.

_Man, she's as good as Vince. Maybe even better._ He thought in amazement, finally getting enough control over his mouth to smile as Lil twisted her body and swerved the ball around and between her feet, effectively getting it and herself through a very tight space between two of her opponents.

"Way to go girl." Kimi cheered, jumping up and down in her seat as Lil shot the ball clean into the net.

"Man, she's worth a whole team." Theo commented, his eyes never leaving the field. "How many years did it take her to learn to play like that?"

"None." Chuckie answered, Theo's jaw dropping right to the ground this time. "Lil only started playing this year. She's a natural."

"Wow! I've seen a few amazing players before, but never without plenty of experience." Theo muttered, awestruck. "Does Phil have that kind of talent too? I haven't seen him touch the ball yet."

"Umm, not exactly." Tommy answered hesitantly, not really wanting to elaborate. He was spared however, for at that moment Phil successfully tackled another player and charged down the field. He was going fine, until another player got in his way and he kicked the ball up into the air. It started out ok, but as soon as it reached its peak it did a loop and struck the male twin right on the head, knocking him to the ground.

"What the? Wompin Bubula, how did he manage that?" Theo cried, not noticing the others' raised eyebrows at his statement.

"No one's exactly sure, but that's Phil's biggest problem on the field. Outside flying kicks, he's an average player." Tommy replied as Phil got back up, laughing embarrassedly.

"It defies logic." Theo stated, unable to help feeling like Gretchen as those words spilled from his mouth. Still, he was right. Even Vince hadn't ever pulled a trick even close to that one off. "You know," Theo started, frowning thoughtfully at Phil. "If he could figure out how he does that, the move could be really useful. It would catch the opposition off guard and the ball would land in a completely different place."

"Too bad Phil has no idea how to control it." Kimi sighed. "He doesn't mention it or hold it against her, but Lil's talent still sends Phil into jealousy. He can't help it, he loves soccer and has spent years trying to be good at it and Lil was ready to go pro the day she started. It's a good blow to the ego."

"Well, he's tackling's fine." Theo commented as Phil slide tackled his opponent only for the ball to roll to another, the boy scoring a goal a second later. "He just needs to work on where the ball goes when it meets his feet." He sighed.

"Lil's helping him. He'll get it. Eventually." Chuckie responded, looking apologetically at the dirt caked brunette, though the boy couldn't hear a word they said.

"From the way you talk, and a lot more than usual I might add, I'd say that you enjoy soccer." Tommy commented casually, making sure to keep his eyes on the footage he was recording. It was a little trick he'd found really helped bringing a conversation out of Theo. Keep it casual and don't make him feel like he's under a spotlight and he was happy to talk.

"It always was a fun game to play. And being the competitive kids we were made sure we became pretty good." Theo replied, putting just enough attention into what he said to ensure that no names were mentioned as he watched the team end the game and split into pairs and practice passing the ball to each other while Lil tried to steal it. Predictably, only Wolly and her partner succeeded and even that looked more like a fluke then skill.

Noticing the look on Tommy's face, Kimi figured out his plan in an instant and smirked at the moviemaker. They would have to talk to Phil, Lil and Betty first, but they were sure that they'd agree with them. As Chuckie unknowingly distracted Theo by asking for more details about his old team, Kimi leaned towards Tommy and whispered in his ear.

"We have to get him onto the team."

...

"So can you talk to your mom?" Kimi asked as the gang headed home. Pangborn had caught and demanded that Theo help gather up the equipment. They weren't sure why Pangborn targeted him and Betty was very verbal with her disapproval, but that was Pangborn for you. Though, seeing a flicker of emotion in his eyes, Kimi had a feeling that Pangborn was using it as an excuse to talk to him about his adjustment or something.

"Sure, if you think he'd enjoy it. So you think he's a good player?" Lil responded instantly, loving the idea instantly.

"He said he and his friends made sure that they were good at it"

"Well, if his ball control over there is a sign, then he's really good." Chuckie interrupted, pointing back at the soccer field. Following his finger, the others' split into shocked smiles. There stood Theo, juggling a soccer ball. He looked completely at peace as he hit the ball with precise kicks, pulling off some impressive feets. Right, left, over his head and to his side, no matter what direction the ball went, it never moved too far from his body and was always struck with an effortless and precise kick. He sent it looping over his head and around his back one last time before throwing himself back and into a bicycle kick that sent the ball soaring straight into the goal.

"Man, he's better than Wolly." Phil gasped, his voice filled with a mix of awe, excitement and a little jealousy.

"Definitely impressive." Lil replied, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Let's go find my mom right now." She was off so fast that by the time the others noticed they had to sprint just to keep her in sight. Ignoring the shouts for her to wait up, Lil only pushed herself faster. The look on Theo's face when he was playing with that ball was more than enough to convince him and her mother to have him join the team, even if he had been pathetic. He was at peace with the world while that ball was at his feet and Lil just knew that if he got on the team, it would really help in her plan to reveal the real Theo permanently. The glimpses were nice and becoming more frequently, but not nearly enough for her taste.

_Don't worry Theo, something tells me that we'll be seeing the real you sometime very soon._

...

"Sheesh, I've never met anybody who's so effective at falling off the face of the planet." Angelica exclaimed frustratedly, stomping her way down the hallway. "I swear he must have an international spy for dad or something."

"Nope, Theo said Mr Detweiler always works with a chair, a desk and a lot of paperwork." Susie replied casually, pushing a few strands of hair from her face as she and Harold followed the blond on a mission. "But you know what they say, a good prankster will never be caught. I'd say he's had plenty of practice at getting away."

"Why would you want to hang out with a prankster anyway? Who knows what trouble they'll get into next?" Harold mumbled crankily, failing to hide his jealousy. It was no secret that he wasn't fond of Theo, solely because he'd effortlessly got Angelica's attention, even if he didn't want to go out with her.

"Hello, I'm a troublemaker, remember? Like that's gonna bother me." Angelica retorted as she rounded a corner. "Now shut up and help me look would ya?"

Theo couldn't help feeling bad for Harold as he watched them leave the hallway through the gratings of his locker door. Opening it slowly, he took a hesitant step out and made sure that they weren't turning around before stepping all the way out with a sigh of relief.

"That girl just doesn't quit." Theo said in amazement as he grabbed his back pack and closed his locker before heading to his class in the opposite direction to the thirteen year old. "I really don't understand, what's a popular thirteen year old see in me anyway? If we were back in my home town, she'd be in the middle school looking down on fifth graders."

"Normally, she is." Theo whipped around and jumped at the voice to find that Dil had appeared right at his shoulder. "But apparently you're something special. Did the Government ever use you to test some attraction drug for popular girls?"

"Um, not that I know of." Theo responded, not sure whether to raise an eyebrow of chuckle at the ridiculous idea.

"Then maybe aliens altered her mind so she's only interested in brunette, preteen boys."

"Or maybe it's that her standards basically end at not a geek, a boy and with a pulse." Kimi added dryly, walking past them on the way to her class. "Last I checked, Theo fitted into that huge category just fine."

"Oh sure, it's just a simple coincidence." Dil replied sarcastically, giving her his usual, smug grin as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you guys at lunch." Was her only reply, giving them a wave as she walked away.

"Well, here's my class. See you later Dil." Theo stated, a little relieved that he'd reached the door. He liked Dil and all, but too much one on one time with him was a bit much. The little red head had already had him questioning his belief in Big Foot, the Loc Ness Monster and every other monster in the world with his over the top exaggerations of them.

"See you at lunch." Dil responded cheerfully, continuing on his way as Theo went inside. Scratching his head, Theo thanked whoever was listening that the third Pickles and his friends weren't as 'interesting' as Angelica and Dil.

"Head's up!" _Then again..._ Theo thought, his eyes going wide as a lump of what looked like green slime left Phil's hand and flew right at him. His reflexes kicking in, he dropped to the ground just as the slime ball would have hit him, leaving it free to fly over him... and right into Mr Beaker as he opened the door. Right on his unusually long nose.

"Uh-oh." Was all Theo could say.

"I'm dead." Phi muttered nervously as the rest of the class gasped, dropping his head and sagging his shoulders as he waited to be sent to the Principal's office. However...

"Dear me! Please Phil, I must ask you to reframe from bringing your 'experiments' to class. They always end up causing a rather disgusting mess." Mr Beaker droned, wiping his face with a handkerchief. "Hmm, this stuffs not coming off. And it smells fowl." He commented, frowning as he tugged at the handkerchief only to find it sticking to his nose. "Class, while I go to the bathroom to try and wash this stuff off, please read chapter four of our novel. I'll be back shortly. I hope."

"Wow." Theo muttered, astounded as he watched Mr Beaker leave the room. "If that had happened to Miss... my old teacher, she'd have screamed in pure fury and had the student suspended. Or at least on a month's worth of detentions."

"That's Mr Beaker for you." Tommy shrugged, offering Theo a hand. "You could push someone off a cliff and his only response would be 'oh dear, let's make sure he's ok'."

"So Phil's safe and we have about an hour to ourselves. That stuff isn't gonna come off anytime soon." Lil said cheerfully as Theo took his seat. "Which means that I have plenty of time to give you this." She added, pulling up and going through her back pack.

"Give me what?" Theo asked. The answer turned out to be an outfit consisting of dark blue pants and a pale blue soccer jersey with two dark blue stripes going down it. "You think I need a new outfit?" He asked confusedly, unconsciously tugging on his sleeve.

"Just a uniform." Phil responded, taking a seat on Theo's desk. "We saw you juggling that soccer ball the other day and thought you were amazing, so we want you to join the team. It's already been cleared with Pangborn and our mom. What do you say?"

"You want me to play? On the school team? In front of a big crowd?" Theo asked nervously, starting to feel the beginning stages of panic. Since coming to the school, he'd definitely relaxed and become comfortable around his new group of friends, for the most part, but the rest of the school was another story. As he stared at the clothes now resting on his lap, images flashed through his head, depicting him on a field, the crowd staring solely on him. Though he once enjoyed that feeling, it was now like an impossibly strong pressure on his shoulders, the kind that could easily make him slip up. His breathing deepened as the image refused to leave and he would have screamed had it not been for a hand gently shaking his shoulder.

"Theo, Theo, are you ok?" Theo's head snapped up as the voice broke the image, his eyes refocusing to himself staring into the concerned ones of Phil. Finding comfort in the look Phil was giving him, he refused to let go of the eye contact and took a deep breath, feeling himself calming down almost instantly. He didn't know why, but something about Phil always had a calming effect on him, one that only Gus had ever been able to duplicate and even then, only after he'd come out to him. It was something he was very thankful for as his breathing returned to normal.

"What's wrong Theo, why did you fall into that panic attack?" Phil asked as Theo relaxed in his seat, earning an elbow in the ribs from Tommy. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being insensitive with your question." Tommy whispered back. Theo however, didn't mind, having gotten used to Phil's lack of tact, and just smile apologetically.

"Sorry guys, but the idea of being the centre of attention to large crowds makes me really uncomfortable." Theo answered. _The more people that give me attention, the worse it'll be if my secret gets out again._ He added mentally as the others caught the meaning of his words.

Lil couldn't help the disappointed look crossing her face at that. She really thought he'd enjoy it and he was really good. It was a win win, he'd be having fun and the team would be even tougher.

"I forgot that you had issues with a lot of attention." Lil sighed sadly, unknowingly tugging on Theo's heartstrings. "We just thought that you'd enjoy it and that you'd be an awesome attention to the team. But if it makes you too uncomfortable, that's cool."

"Yeah." Theo muttered softly, staring at the jersey. He wanted to play. Not just because it would get rid of the disappointment his three friends were all feeling, but because he genuinely wanted to. He loved playing. If he was still the old Tj or if there were no crowds at the games, he'd have signed up instantly. But now, the more people that were paying attention to him, the more worried he became that he'd slip up. A voice in the back of his head, that sounded strangely like Gustav, kept telling him that he was being paranoid, but it was forever forced down by his fear.

_Although...not too many people go to the practices._ He thought, frowning as the boys started back towards their seats. _And I did start completely uncomfortable even just around one person when I first came here and now I can handle eight other people. So maybe..._ "Hey Lil, would the coaches mind if I just joined in the team practices for a while and see how things go?" He asked hesitantly, hoping for a positive answer.

Lil's head shot up just as she was about to open her copy of the book at that, her eyes shining with glee. If Theo hadn't gotten used to how Lil acted when she discovered that she was making progress with him, he'd have been very creeped out.

"Yeah, I'm sure that would be fine. We'll talk to Pangborn and my mom at practice after school today. This will be great."

Grinning at her excitement and his own happiness, Theo put the uniform away and pulled out his own copy of the book, opening to chapter for just as Mr Beaker asked. He felt good about himself. Yes, he was still going for little attention from the student body, but he was involving himself with more people. Going from eight to fourteen or fifteen wasn't much, but baby steps counted too right? Either way, he was slowly getting some self-confidence back. And this idea just might be the best and easiest way to get his old confidence back.

...

Theo entered his house thoroughly exhausted. It had been a good week since he'd joined the team's practices and every practice, the coaches pushed him hard, usually pitting him against multiple other team members. During his first practice, both Betty and Pangborn, along with the rest of the team, were amazed by his skills. He was second only to Lil in talent and enthusiasm and Betty had been quick to set him up like she did Lil, using them to train the rest of the team. With multiple players and almost as many balls coming his way, it was very exhausting, but Theo couldn't deny that he loved it. Though the team was annoyed that he wouldn't play in their last game, they stopped giving him grief over it the second the twins told them to shut up.

The first few practices had been nerve racking, having to associate with so many new kids, but with the twins almost always by his side and the others up in the stands, he quickly got over it and was even starting to talk to them, if only a few words here and there. And when they played proper games, it felt like the old days. Even Lil had been amazed at how confident and daring Theo became, even letting a cocky smile grace his lips when he stopped Lil from stealing the ball by making it fly over her head before shooting it into the net. He was so thrilled, he even hugged Wally after that, jumping up and down.

_Bet no one was expecting that. I even surprised myself._ He thought, smiling softly as he crashed on the couch.

"Theo, is that you honey?" A call came from the kitchen. He quickly recognised it as his mother's, the scent of roast beef hitting his nostrils a moment later.

_Oh yeah. She gets home before I do when I have soccer practice._ He thought, remembering how late it was. "Yeah Mom, it's me."

"Oh good. Dinner will be ready in five minutes. You're a little late today young man." She responded, adding a mocking tone to her last sentence.

"Sorry Mom. Practice went a bit long and I'm a bit sore and sluggish right now." Theo answered with a grin, forcing himself up and walking to the kitchen. "Do you need anything?"

"Just wash your hands sweetie. Your father already set the table and Becky will be down in a minute." Mrs Detweiler said lovingly, checking the vegetables. Shrugging, Theo just headed to the bathroom and did as he was asked before sitting down at the table.

"So Johnny asked me to the movies with him tomorrow night. I gotta tell you Mom, I have never felt this excited about going out with a guy." Becky squealed, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Well, he does sound like a really nice boy." Mrs Detweiler said amusedly before bringing her fork to her mouth. Becky had been on about a red headed Adonis named Johnny since before dinner started and it didn't look like the train was losing any steam. Becky hadn't gone nearly as crazy over any guy back home, a thought that sent potential wedding bells off in Mrs Detweiler's head and alarm bells in her husband's.

"So Theo... how's the soccer team going? Gonna join in the game this week?" He asked, desperate for a change of subject.

"It's going pretty good. The team definitely likes me." Theo replied hesitantly before taking another big bit of his food.

"Great, so we'll see you on the field tomorrow?" Mr Detweiler pressed, piercing Theo with an intense stare. Seeing that he wasn't going to let up, Theo stalled, taking extra time to chew his food.

"Um, actually I'll be back in the stands." Theo said quietly after swallowing, looking down at the table so as to avoid his family's worried looks

"Theodore, if you love the game and you get along with the team, why are you refusing to play?" Mrs Detweiler asked, exchanging worried looks with her husband before turning back to him.

"Yeah, it doesn't make sense." Mr Detweiler added, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "You have fun, you 're with your friends, what's wrong with playing the game?"

"I don't want what happened back home to happen again." Theo cried, his walls snapping and his eyes going watery. "I don't want the entire school knowing who I am and turning on me if they find out I'm gay. It wouldn't have been nearly as Third Street if I'd just blended in, but everyone knew me so everyone found out about me and I couldn't go anywhere without risking insults and bodily harm. The whole school watches their sports teams and if I stand out on that field, everyone will know my name and what I look like again and then I'm risking everything blowing up in my face again. At least if I'm only known by a few people and they find out I'm gay and get disgusted, I can still blend into the school and try to find some new friends."

"Oh, bro." Becky sighed sympathetically, wrapping her arms around him as he broke down into sobs and rubbing his back. Across the table, their parents could only watch, sad and worried for their baby boy. There was no point in saying anything, it had failed too many times before. Third Street School had a far too strong affect on him for him to believe in a positive outcome. They had thought of sending him to counselling, but they knew that no matter how much they reassured him that it would be ok, Theo would never tell the therapist what caused his problems, making it futile. All they could do was reassure him themselves and hope that his new surroundings and friends could help him lose the fears he held and bring him back to normal. After all, it was working so far, if slowly.

"You know Theo, this town doesn't seem to care much about sexuality." Becky commented almost casually as he started to calm down. "There are gay sections in book stores and video stores and I see people casually look at and take things from the shelves as casually as if it was from the comedy section. People see them do it and don't care at all, no fowl looks or anything. I don't think that you have too much to worry about here. But even you want t wait a bit longer before appearing in front of a crowd, that's fine. Just remember that things don't always happen the same way twice." She added, smiling down at him as he pulled away before it turned into a teasing one. "But you might want to face that fear soon. After all, you might need those fancy ball skills to impress that boy you've been moaning about in your sleep."

"BECKY!" Theo screamed, his whole face going red with embarrassment as his sister laughed. His parents sighed in relief as Theo's sadness disappeared, though Mr Detweiler looked a little uncomfortable at the idea of his son dreaming of a boy. He hid well though as boy he and his son returned their attention to their meals, Mr Detweiler chastising himself about manning up and getting used to it and Theo vowing to get his room made soundproof if that's what it took to stop Becky hearing him in his sleep. God forbid that she found out who he'd been dreaming about or what was happening.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The excitement in the air was almost tangible as sport loving kids and proud parents flooded the stands, laughing as baboon Dil jumped around, using his costume's big butt as a drum, much to more than one mother's chagrin and to every kids amusement. With light winds and little cloud cover, it was the perfect day for a soccer game.

"So, think you'll bring home another victory?" Tommy asked, mocking an interview show host as he brought his video camera to his face.

"Well, I don't see why not." Lil replied boastfully, flicking her hair back dramatically as she smirked cockily at the camera. "After all, I've got offense, Wally's got the defence and Phil has the gas power."

"Eww." Angelica cried as the rest of the group either chuckled or laughed outright. "Someone needs to get the boy a new talent."

"Hey!" Phil cried indignantly. "My current talents are just fine. I just need to polish my kicks a little."

"A little polish? Try a sandblaster." Bristling at the snide comment, the group turned to find three boys behind them, all clad in black and yellow soccer uniforms and sneering at the male Deville.

...

"Are you sure that you don't want to play today?" Mr Detweiler asked hesitantly, eyeing his son for even the slightest hint if the hysterics he fell into the night before. He didn't want to upset his son, and would instantly back off if he saw the slightest flicker of sadness cross his face, but he knew that his son loved to play sports and really did want to join in. "If you change your mind, I'm sure Mr Pangborn and Mrs Deville will let you join in."

"Nah, I'm ok dad." Theo replied with a sigh, staring at the ground. The situation had him feeling a little down. He wasn't upset with his father's frequently repeated question, he knew his dad just wanted him to do something that made him happy. It was just that he couldn't find a way around the impenetrable wall that was his fear.

"Theodore honey, you'll have to introduce us to some of your friends today." Mrs Detweiler said happily, feeling a change of subject was needed. "I really need to thank the people who made my baby smile again.

_And we move on...to embarrassment._ Theo groaned, praying that his mother wouldn't call him her baby or anything like it in front of anyone. The last thing he wanted was for his new school mates and friends to tease him about being a mother's boy.

Turning the corner around the stands, Theo felt both excitement and nervous as he spotted all of his friends, minus Dil, standing near the staircase and had to fight the urge to run over to them. Settling for grinning, he made sure his current speed was maintained as he approached them.

"Well Mom, that's them." He stated, gesturing the group. However, as he did so he noticed looks of irritation crossing Angelica, Susie, Kimi and Tommy's faces, pure rage crossing Chuckie and Lil's as they all faced a trio from another team and a truly hurt look spreading across Phil's as he stared at the ground. "Huh? What's going on?"

...

"You are Phil Deville right?" The middle boy sneered, crossing his arms in a 'too cool to care' pose. "Word on the street is that you're the worst player in the league. You frequently miss the ball and when do you manage to hit it, you send it looping in the air and either hitting yourself in the head or score a point for the opposing team. How pathetic."

"Now, now, don't discourage him from playing." Another stated, smirking cruelly at Phil as the poor boy started biting his lip. "Having him on the field guarantees us an easy win."

That nearly sent the poor boy to tears. It wasn't fair. He played soccer to have fun, like everyone else. He knew that he wasn't the best player and it always bugged him, even if he'd gotten over Lil being better than him, but his team always made sure to reassure him that it didn't matter too much to them. They knew that it was one of his insecurities and just encouraged him to keep going and better himself. But these guys, they'd found his vulnerability and were throwing a nuke at it.

"How DARE YOU!" Clearly, it was too much for Lil too. No one attacked her brother or her friends like that and got away with it. "Who do you DROP KICKS think you ARE? So my brother's isn't the best player in the world. WHO CARES? He's still a million times a better person than you three could ever be. Now get out of my face before I use YOUR balls for practice. And I'm not talking about the big black and white ones you carry in your hands."

That shut them up. All three paled considerably as Lil's venomous glare met each f their faces, promising to follow up on her threat.

"W-well, just try that on the court, we dare ya." The one on the right stuttered, trying and failing to act tough. "T-that way, th-th-the best player is out of the game." With that, the tree ran off before Lil could touch them, a 'I'm trying to sound superior instead of terrified' laugh trailing behind them.

"What jerks." Tommy scowled, watching them go before turning to Phil. "Are you ok buddy?"

"Um, yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Phil replied, forcing his voice to sound calm "What does it matter what they say, right?"

"Right, but that doesn't mean we should let them get away with it." Kimi stated angrily, getting nods from the others. "Lil, wipe the floor with them on that field."

"Oh, I intend to." Lil nodded, punching her hand. "When I'm done with them, they're going to look like the worst players in history and I'll make sure everyone thinks that."

"Guys, let's not go crazy." Phil said lowly, unable to hold back how hurt he felt anymore. "Let's just play the game and have fun Lil." Lowering his head, he trudged past the others and headed for the team, his form having completely lost the happy and excited energy it exhibited only moments before.

"Aww Phil." Susie said softly, feeling for the boy. Though she was proud that he wasn't after vengeance, she felt horrible for him. Even she wanted to get back at them for what they'd done to him, but she decided to respect his decision. "Come on guys. Let's find some seats close to the team's bench and try to make feel better."

...

"I can't believe they did that." Theo muttered incredulously as his friends followed after Phil. "Those jerks talked to him like that. They can't talk to Phil like that!" He continued, each word becoming more forceful than the last.

"How disgraceful." Mrs Detweiler agreed, her eyes narrowing fiercely as she watch the three delinquents run back to their team, their fear disappearing as they were surrounded by their brethren again. "They should be taken right out of the game for discriminating another player."

Theo wasn't listening though. His rage was boiling and his sense of justice demanded that something be done. Phil was his friend, he was a good person, he was...he never did anything to those guys. And Theo wouldn't stand for it. Snatching the keys to the car from his father's hand, he ran back to the parking lot and opened the boot, knowing his father had placed what he was looking for in there, just in case Theo needed it. Smirking, he grabbed the bag inside and headed for the change rooms. Those boys didn't have a clue what they'd just done.

...

"Alright boys and girls, listen up." Pangborn shouted, immediately ending every conversation the team was having. "These guys are good, so we need to work harder than ever today if we want to beat them. I want us to take them down and take their reputation, so everyone, think solely about how to win."

"Forget just winning, I want them slaughtered." Lil shouted, whipping her head left to right and scaring her team mates with the intensity and anger her gaze held. "I don't care what we have to do, I want them looking pathetic and useless, do I make myself clear?"

"Lil is on the warpath." Angelica commented, not sure if she was proud of how much Lil was acting like her or a little scared.

"That team won't know what hit 'em." Chuckie nodded, almost feeling bad for them. Almost.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have gone after him?" A worried, feminine voice asked behind them before anything else could be said.

"Honey, Theo grabbed my keys! He's too young to drive and there's only one thing in the car that he'd want." Her husband replied calmly, catching everyone's ears.

"They must be Theo's parents." Tommy said softly, not wanting them realising that they were eavesdropping.

"Where is Theo anyway?" Susie asked, scanning the area. "He said he'd be here for moral support."

"I don't know, but if his parents are here, he-"

"Hey Theo! Didn't expect to see you in uniform." Dil's loud voice called, cutting Kimi off as the Baboon boy jumped over to a very familiar brunette in a soccer jersey.

"Yeah, neither did I. But things change and I know a few jerks that need to be put in their place." Theo stated fiercely, fire burning in his eyes as he stared Dil down.

"Sweet! Kick their butts bro." Dil cheered merrily. Anyone else would have been intimidated by Theo's look, or at least confused why Theo was getting as worked up as Lil even if they did realise that Theo saw the personal attack on Phil, but Dil wasn't even phased, just happy that what promised to be a bloodbath for the other team was about to begin.

"Oh wow, I thought he was completely against playing in front of a crowd." Chuckie gasped as they watched Theo walk up to the team like a man on a mission, Pangborn practically jumping for joy when he noticed him.

"I guess something helped him get over his stage fright." Tommy replied with a shrug, more than a little confused himself. After all, Theo had practically screamed no whenever someone tried to convince him to play in a real game.

"We have those three boys who upset you to thank for that." All five kids jumped as the voice came from behind them. Whipping around they found a balding, brown haired man with glasses looking down at them with a grin. "He saw the way they talked to...Phil I believe it was and got infuriated. The rage was enough to make him forget about his own issues."

"We're Theo's parent's by the way." Mrs Detweiler interrupted, a little annoyed with how her husband just dropped into their conversation without even an introduction. "It's nice to finally meet his new friends." She added with a warm smile.

"Oh, hi." Tommy smiled back. "I'm Tommy and this is Chuckie, Kimi, Angelica and Susie. It's nice to meet you too."

"Well, aren't you a polite one." Mrs Detweiler commented, making Tommy blush. "I was hoping to meet you all soon. I really wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" Chuckie asked confusedly.

"For helping Theo. He's made far more progress than I expected in such a short time, even if he does slip back a little now and then." Mrs Detweiler explained, looking at each of them appreciatively. "It's so good to son my son's old self coming back."

"Old self?" Susie asked curiously. She had a feeling about the occasional relaxed and even bold moments Theo fell into, but she wasn't sure how often they should arise. This was starting to sound a bit worrisome to her.

"You would have seen a more confident side of Theo, much like he is right now, if only for a moment at a time." Mr Detweiler started. "That used to be how he was all of the time. Relaxed, fun loving, bold and very righteous."

"But then something happened huh?" Susie asked, already knowing the answer. Lil wasn't the only one aware that something had gone wrong in Theo's life.

"Yes, it wasn't his fault, he didn't do anything wrong, but almost everyone in his school turned on his with disgust and hatred." Mrs Detweiler said sadly, looking down at her boy as he headed onto the field. "Everyone knew him, so they all knew who to turn on, even four of his five closest friends."

"That's why he has issues with so much attention being on him?" Angelica asked, feeling really bad for him as his parents nodded. "What could have possibly happened?"

"That's not for us to say." Mr Detweiler sighed apologetically. "It's Theo's secret and it can't come out until he's ready. When that will be, I don't know. I'd say possibly never, but it isn't the kind of thing he can avoid for all of his life. We can only hope he's ready before it becomes too much of a problem."

"Is he sick or something?" Kimi asked, getting worried.

"No dear, it's just a part of who he is." Mrs Detweiler answered reassuringly. Knowing that they weren't going to get any more information, the group turned back to the field just as the game was about to begin, putting together all that they knew and had just learned and making a mental note to tell Phil, Lil and Dil later. Theo's parents did after all give them all the information they needed to understand the basics of what Theo was going through and why he acted the way he did. Now if they could get him comfortable and trusting enough to tell them the cause of the horrid event, they might just be able to put him back together. They were sure they could do it, after all, at that moment he was standing right beside Lil in the centre of the field before a huge crowd just to get even for Phil. they obviously had a strong effect on him.

_But last I checked, not a strong enough one to have him confront a part of his worse fear._ Kimi thought, as his determination to avoid being the centre of attention crossed her mind. _So even if they were absolute jerks to Phil, what is it about the male Deville that caused such an enormous change in character?_

...

"Coach, I wanna play! Is that a problem?" Theo asked firmly, staring Pangborn right in the eyes as he reached the team. The team gasped, almost knocked unconscious by the sudden change in Theo's decision, not to mention the intense and almost scary look on his face. Pangborn however, smiled broadly, holding back a squeal.

"Of course you can play Detweiler. Why would I say no to one of my star players?" Pangborn smiled, fiddling with his clip board. "Let's see, I think I'll position you-"

"Keep me as close to Phil as you can." Theo interrupted, getting a startled gasp from the boy in question. "I have an idea that I'll put into play when I'm ready, but I'll need Phil close by to do it."

"Ok." Pangborn said slowly, a little put off and annoyed to be out of the loop, but going along with it. "You're left forward, Phil's left wing. Alright opening players, let's get this started."

"I'm really surprised that you're on the field with us." Lil commented as they walked towards centre field. "Happy, but surprised."

"I saw what those jerks said to Phil." Theo growled as the boys in question stood opposite of them, their cockiness returning despite the glare Lil threw their way. "They are NOT getting away with that. And by the end of the game, Phil will look to be ten times the player they could ever dream to be."

"Good, then we're on the same page." Lil snarled, the boys in front of her starting to sweat as they found themselves the victims of two sets of fiery eyes.

"Now, let's have a nice, clean game." The ref stated as Lil one the coin toss, earning the kick off.

The game was a massacre from the second Lil passed the ball. Theo moved like lightning, zigzagging around his opponents like they were stick figures, never losing the ball for a second. Tapping it away whenever someone approached him and kicking it a foot in the air as someone tried to slide tackle him, jumping after it, it was until he reached the enemy goal posts that the ball finally parted from his feet with a very forceful kick. The golly, one of the three who'd attacked Phil, had no chance of stopping it as it flew over his head and almost pulling the net off the posts. Theo smirked as the boy paled, his message clear. As far as he and Lil were concerned, this wasn't a game. This was war.

Lil proved to be just as dangerous as the next round started. Stealing the ball the second the first pass was made, she mimicked Theo's actions, the only real difference being that she head butted the ball into the goal.

"Impossible." The opposing team could believe it as two more goals were quickly scored. Their whole team was outmatched by a lousy two players that looked ready to send anyone that got in their way to hell. Needless to say, the three that had approached Phil were kicking themselves now.

On the next kick off, they finally managed to predict Theo and Lil's actions, but before they could even get halfway to the goal, Wally intercepted them and launched the ball into the air, right to Phil.

"Hey, Deville's got the ball." One of the idiotic trio cried, sneering at the nervous Phil. "I'm gonna show you just how pathetic you are.

That did it. Phil's hurt and vulnerable face sent Theo's rage and adrenaline into overdrive as he ran up behind Phil.

"Phil, kick the ball and duck." He shouted, closing the gap between them faster than the jerk. Not sure what Theo had in mind, Phil did as he said and kicked it as hard as he could before dropping low to the ground. Smirking the jerk lined up to head butt it, but as usual, the ball began its loop cycle, effectively avoiding the offending player. However, though he was surprised, it was exactly what Theo expected and hoped for. Just as it got to the decent phase, Theo jumped up and spun his leg, kicking the ball high into the air, way over everyone's heads, towards the enemy goal. Getting the idea, Lil positioned herself and deflected the ball as the golly moved to the targeted end, sending it to the open side and scoring again.

"Awe man!" The golly cried, slapping himself in the forehead.

"And we're just getting started." Lil said, her voice dripping with mock-sweetness. Before the golly could respond, the ref blew the whistle for half time and Lil ran back to the bench clasping hands with Theo as the two smirked along the way.

"What an amazing game." Pangborn cheered loudly, throwing his hands into the air. "These guys are undefeated and if we were creaming them any easier, they might as well just get off of the field.

"And before we're done, the score is going to double." Lil stated fiercely between gulps of water.

"Geez Louis, what in the world has you two so fired up?" Betty exclaimed, staring at Lil and Theo incredulously. "You two acting like cold blooded soldiers out there. If the other team tried intercepting one of your kicks, it would at break a bone."

"They attacked Phil over his skill level." Lil snapped, causing Betty to wide eyed and the team to tense. "Three of them anyway. Haven't you noticed how depressed he is?"

"Oh, Philly." Betty said worriedly, seeing just how down he was, kicking herself for not seeing it earlier. "It's ok bud, you do just fine. Just ignore them, they're only trying to get under your skin." She said, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Mom!" Phil cried, getting embarrassed.

"That's why Theo joined in?" Wally asked. "And why you two are on the warpath?" The pair just nodded. "Well count me in. No one treats my teammates like dirt." She shouted angrily, getting nods from the rest of the team.

"Well, now that we are winning five to none, I think it's time we added the sting to the defeat." Theo smirked, turning to Phil as Betty let him go. "And it's all about showing them just how talented you are. Are you interested?"

"Um, maybe we shouldn't." Phil said quietly, staring at the ground. "A plan based around me might let them catch up."

"Not a chance." Theo shook his head and placed his hands on Phil's shoulders, looking him firmly in the eye. "Phil, you're more talented than you've ever realised. You just need the right combination and concentration to make your unusual kicks effective. Trust me. I believe in you Phil and so does everyone else here. We see what you are capable of. Let me prove it to you too."

"Theo." Phil said softly, feeling touched. Looking into the boy's eyes, he only saw honesty and confidence, he meant every word he'd said. "You really have that much faith in me?"

"Yeah." Theo smiled warmly, shocking Phil. it was the first real smile he'd ever seen cross Theo's lips and it set something off inside of him. A warm feeling coming from his chest. "I really do."

"Well, if you are that sure, I'll give it a try." Phil replied, the look and feeling Theo was giving him restoring his confidence.

"Alright." Theo cheered, his face lighting up. "Stay close to me and I'll help you through the moves and give you all the time you need. Lil, keep yourself open and ready to move in case we need your help before or after Phil gets going. Everyone else, try to get the ball to me or Phil as much as you can ok?"

"Ok!" Saluting, the team rushed back out onto the field, preparing for the next round.

"Should we be willing to let this happen?" Betty asked hesitantly, watching her boy. She was tempted to find out who hurt her baby so cruelly and wipe the floor with them herself, but at the same time she didn't feel like her aggression, or Theo and Lil's for that matter, was the best way to handle this.

"Despite their obvious rage and desire, neither Theo or Lil have actually hurt anyone." Pangborn replied, shaking his head. "They're reining it in and playing by the book, even if it might feel like a cannon ball struck you if you get in the path of the ball when they kick it. I don't think any of the team will actually break any rules, so we have no grounds to stop this."

"Ok then." Betty sighed as the kids prepared for the kick off. "I just hope their anger disappears after the game. And that Theo's plan fixes Phil right up. Then it's my turn to rage at those little punks' parents." Pangborn was suddenly very happy he was currently in the woman's good books. Going by the near animalistic rage held in her voice, those boys had hell to pay.

The team quickly stole the ball after kick off, proceeding with the plan. The only problem was this time around, the opposing team wasn't willing to give Theo and Lil any room to manoeuvre or even obtain the ball.

"Shoot, as long as I'm here, they won't get the ball to you." Theo muttered under his breath, trying to get into a clear area only to fail as Wally passed the ball to the right winger. Sighing, he turned to Phil. he had to make a slight twist to the plan. "Phil, when you get it,..." He started, whispering the rest in his ear as one player tried to eavesdrop. Stopping only to an unsure Phil a wink, strangely sending butterflies through Phil's stomach, Theo took off up the field as fast as he could, causing everyone guarding him and an Phil to do the same.

"Phil!" Turning right, Phil registered the ball coming just in time to cease it and dribbled up field after Theo, his opponents quickly coming after him. He gulped nervously as a number of players blocked Lil and Theo, confident that he'd try to pass it to one of them.

_They won't be able to help if I screw this up._ He thought, his nerves starting to cause hyperventilation. However, one glance at the confident grins on Lil and Theo's faces made it all disappear. They believe in him, and if they could do it, so could he.

"Ok, here we go." Phil shouted, just as one of the jerks from before jumped in front of him, smirking. Growling at the cause of his lack of confidence, Phil kicked the ball into the air as hard as he could.

"Ha! Aiming for your head again." The jerk sneered as the ball started its circle.

"Actually, my foot." Phil shot back with a smirk of his own. Turning around, he jumped back so he was parallel with the ground just as the ball came down and struck it with a bicycle kick. Eyes wide with fear, the jerk jumped out of the way and left behind a wide, open gap right to the goal, the ball not stopping until it hit the net.

"ALRIGHT! It WORKED!" Phil cheered, laughing before turning a sneer on the jerk. "How's that for a lousy player?" Growling, the kid stomped away as his team mates cheered, his mother's voice easily the loudest and most excited.

"Way to go Phil! You nailed that sucker." She shouted as Lil and Theo ran up to him, each wrapping an arm around him and laughing.

"See, I knew you had it in you." Theo grinned as Phil threw his arms around him in is excitement, making them jump up and down.

"Well, it really helped that you guys believed in me." He said breathlessly, turning to Lil as he let go of Theo to hide his embarrassment at what he just did. _What is up with me today?_ "And the advice of course." He added, turning a smile back to Theo when he was sure his face was back to its normal colour.

"Wanna try another move?' Theo grinned as they headed back to their half of the field. Getting a nod from Phil, he told the twins the plan quietly. "What do you think?"

"It's worth a shot." Phil nodded, eager to try as they took their places again.

After that, the second half was as easy as the first was. Wally and the rest of the team became very affective at stealing and intercepting the ball and Phil's unpredictable kicks got it wherever they needed it. Receiving it from Wally, Phil forced a little more of his foot under the ball and kicked it up into the air, cheering excitedly as it went over the approaching player's head and travelled ahead a good five feet before looping, leaving another player dumbstruck as it avoided his head butt and fell back right into the perfect spot for Lil to shoot another goal.

It kept going on until the last few minutes of the game, bringing the score seven to one, the opposing team managing to hold back Theo, Lil and Wally just long enough to score a goal. Lil narrowed her eyes as she charged down the field, the ball by her feet. Approaching the goal, she found all three of the jerks before her, the rest of their team coming from behind and beside her. She was sorely tempted to kick the ball right between their legs and watch each of them fall down.

_But the ref and Mom wouldn't like that._ She sighed mentally just as Theo snuck by them and Phil got close behind her. _Besides, this will be much sweeter. Forcing them to eat their words for the fourth time today._

"Phil, all yours." She called, kicking the ball into the air and head butting it towards her brother.

"Bruce, move back, John, with me." The head jerk ordered, charging Phil with one of his friends while the golly stepped backwards toward the goal posts.

"Too late!" Phil shouted, kicking the still airborne ball right before the jerks could reach him. The ball flew over their heads and began its loop a few feet behind them, an easy catch for the golly. However, just as the golly was about to reach for it, Theo dashed out from the side and head butted it into another direction, where the goal was unprotected. All three jerks gasped as the ball rolled into the net right before the end of game whistle hit their ears.

"WOOHOO! We win! And by a mile." Lil screamed excitedly, hugging her brother as the two of them jumped around, not sure whether it was the win against the best team around, the gobsmacked looks on the jerks' faces or the advancement in Phil's skills that had them so excited. Probably all of the above. "You were awesome Phillip."

"No kidding." Theo laughed as he joined them, getting pulled into the hug, not that he minded at all, before the rest of the team joined in.

"Man, what a match." Tommy exclaimed happily as Dil danced by, causing even more gasps and laughs as his costume's big butt flapped around. "And can you believe Phil had that in him. Oh man, I can't wait to edit this baby." He grinned, patting the camera in his hand.

"This day is just full of surprises." Chuckie nodded, smiling at his friends on the field.

"Yeah, look at all this. I'm not sure if I'm more surprised by the change in Phil's skill and confidence or the boldness and real, happy smiles Theo's been showing all game." Kimi agreed. "Look, he's laughing like he doesn't a have a care in the world down there, despite that fact that he has the entire crowd's attention on him and the twins. I've never seen him this happy ever."

"And what we have seen never lasts more than a couple of minutes." Angelica mumbled, a little disappointed that he never got like that talking to her, but at the same time happy for him.

"It's so good to see our boy so full of life again." Mrs Detweiler sobbed, tears of joy pouring down her face.

"Yeah, it's been far too long." Her husband smiled, holding her tightly as he stared down proudly at his son. For the sake of his friend's emotional wellbeing, Theo faced his fears, both the fear of everyone's attention and the fear of letting people in too close and beat them both as well as healed Phil, as shown by his happy, laughing face in the middle of the crowding field and how much fondness he'd shown the twins.

_He's suddenly become a great deal like himself. I knew letting friends in and doing something he loves would bring him back._ He thought as he and his wife followed Tommy and the others to Theo and the Devilles. However, a curious look crossed his face before he made it. _It's though, that these two were able to make this happen. The girl has to be Lil, the one he said has been trying very hard to lighten him up from day one, so that would explain her, but the boy...could he be the one Becky heard him dreaming about?_


End file.
